


Years without you

by RavennaRose



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaRose/pseuds/RavennaRose
Summary: Wei Wuxian has been back after 13 years and is starting to understand his husband more and more everyday.Wei Wuxian had known that Lan Zhan had mourned his death like a lover for the past 13 years. That he had been in pain. What he didn't release was.... How much.





	1. his letters

Wei Wuxian had realized in the past 4 years that Lan Zhan had been a lonely soul for the longest time. Four years of marriage had made him aware of how much he needed to reassure his husband that he was real.

Shizui came running to the pair seated among rabbits, enjoying the morning sun. He bowed to both of them “ greetings senior Wei, Hanguang Jun, I have a message from sect leader regarding an issue. He wishes to see Hanguang Jun in the main library hall.”

Just as Shizui rushed to leave Wei Wuxian spoke up. “My my so little consideration for poor old me. I expected you to miss me at least a little bit kid.”

Shizui blushed and gave Wei Ying an awkward smile “I’m s..ssorry senior Wei but I have a few more messages to deliver.”

Wei Wuxian gave a warm smile and said “No harm done, but I do expect you to join us for tea this evening”

He sent both of them away and returned to the beautiful little cottage that they called their own. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji spend almost three and a half of their married years travelling the world. Having just come back to cloud recess Wei Wuxian was still settling in and getting used to the people. His husband’s uncle was still the hardest to get used to. Even though he has disapproved of their marriage since the starting, he had started to thaw a little bit seeing his nephew so happy.

Having gotten bored, Wei Wuxian decided to go into the storage room of the cottage that they never opened. He had once asked Lan Zhan what was in the room, he had looked at him with a twinge of sadness and said “memories”. Wei Wuxian had immediately associated it with his mother’s belongings and never asked again. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to take a look before his husband returned.

The door creaked slightly due to years to unuse. He stepped inside to reveal a dusty old bedroom with a large bed in the middle. Even through the layers of dust he could see the fine silk that covered the bed. Upon further inspection the room itself seem richer. A few silver vases on the bedside table, a large golden painting of chrysanthemums, an ornate mirror and few other silk robes. Showering her with riches to fill the void left by love. What a damaged concept.

He walked around bumped into a table filled with silk curtains. They looked relatively new and did not have as much dust on them compared to the rest of the room. Before he could inspect he could hear voices outside the cottage and decided to postpone the inspection for later. He knew Lan Zhan wouldn’t scold him for snooping but he was worried it would bring back the sad memories.

He waved at the two most lovely men in his life with a blinding smile. Lan Zhan’s mouth curved up in a tiny smile on their own volition. “Wei Ying, there has been a little bit trouble with a smaller cultivation clan and I have to leave to take diplomatic measures.” He look at Wei Ying with a probing look. Wei Ying knew he would stay and send someone else if he asked him to, but choose not to. His uncle does need to understand that his marriage to Wei Ying will not affect his duties to the clan. He gave Lan Zhan a huge smile and laced their fingers together. The rest of the evening was spend drinking tea and Wei Ying teasing poor Shizui. Lan Zhan left shortly with promises of emperor’s smile and a breathless kiss that had Wei Ying reeling from it even after some time.

 Tossing and turning did not help him sleep. He had gotten used to a warm body every night beside him that it felt empty tonight. He though for a while and decided to inspect the storage room further. He ventured in and went straight for the pile of silk and began to dust it. A few closed enveloped fell off of the fold of the silk. Wei Ying picked it up and saw no name on the envelopes. After contemplating for a full minute he decided to open them. He decided they were the letters written by Lan Zhan’s father to his mother. Their love story was a fabled tale and Wei Ying was curious and decided to read it.

“ _It’s summer. I did not realize that a complete year had passed. The spring blossoms are in full bloom and have coated the garden in an array of colours. You would have liked it. After all, your smile was always a little brighter than summer itself._

_The days seem longer now that I no longer am beside by your side. The nights are spent wanting to hear your voice and realizing that I never will. The warm summer breeze does nothing to the chill that have settled over my bones. I dream of your every single night and wake up wishing that I hadn’t stopped dreaming. I play the strings hoping the wind carries the music to you. I read poems about love and wish I had a chance to love you in all those thousand ways._

_It’s summer and I did not realize that a year had passed. A year without you. Lan Yuan is a year older and a diligent student. Every time he smiles and tugs on my leg, I see you in him. I wished for you to be here to watch him grow. I cursed the wind, the mountains and the seas for taking you away from me._  
_Wei Ying my love, when will I ever stop bleeding for you_?”

Wei ying sat there on the floor a long time trying to understand. It was not his father’s, it was Lan Zhan’s writing. The paper looked quite old which meant he had written this when Wei Ying had been gone. There was a long silent moment of stabbing pain in his heart which refused to dissipate.  
Wei Wuxian had known that Lan Zhan had mourned his death like a lover for the past 13 years. That he had been in pain. What he didn’t release was…. How much.


	2. his longing

“ _I miss your smiles that held a thousand secrets. I miss your warmth when you briefly brushed your arm against mine. I miss your voice that made me smile in secret. I miss the way you fight like you were born to be the warrior that you are. I miss the way you skipped on the rocks over the river. I miss the way you’re always kind to children. I miss the way you used to hold Lan Yuan. Most of all, I miss the way you breathed life into my existence._

 _Wei Ying, is the afterlife a dark place as they say it is? Are you scared? What am I saying, of course, you’re_ not. _You would’ve made the darkness your domain there too my warrior prince. I wish you would step down from there as there is a mortal awaiting your presence. Will you come back? Do you ever think about me?_

_All those days and months wasted! When I could’ve spent them in your presence listening to the ringing of your laughter. I regret not being by your side when you needed someone. Oh, how I regret pushing you away when you came closer and now my arms ache to hold you. The heavens know I have been praying for your safe return! But you never came._

_Most of all, I regret not being strong enough to keep them from hurting you and robbing your smile. I wish I could capture the twinkle in your eyes and lock it away in a safe chest so that only the ones worthy will be privy to that treasure._

_I want to show you the songs I can play in the zither. I want to show you the waterfall tucked away behind the cloud recess library. I want to read_ you _poetry and tell you stories. I want to show you my mother’s garden. I want to show you the collection of swords in the library pavilion, which I know you will love. I want to give you the entire world and everything good in it. Come back_.”

Wei Ying used both his palms to muffle the sound of the big ugly sobs that were coming out. He scrunched up both his eyebrows trying to make the pain in his heart go away. Why? Why hadn’t Lan Zhan said anything? Even after four years of marriage.

Five days later Lan Zhan arrived back in the cloud recess after taking care of everything. He declined the offer to have tea with his brother to go meet his husband. 5 days was long enough, he absolutely was not willing to part another second from Wei Ying. His steps were hurried but he still managed to look elegant. He found his husband sitting on the front porch of the cottage with a forlorn look in his face. That was not his Wei Ying! What has happened? Did someone say something to him?

With the softest tone he could muster, he called “Wei ying”. Wei Wuxian snapped his neck towards the direction of the voice. He stood up staring at Lan Zhan with an unreadable expression. He leaned towards his husband’s face and capture those soft mellow lips. Lan Zhan’s hands found themselves wound around Wei Ying’s waist. Lan Zhan was surprised by the kiss. Wei Ying kissed like he fought… strong, intense and all consuming.

This kiss was different. Softer. Slower. And heart melting. Lan Zhan lost himself to it until Wei Ying pulled away but not moving away. He simply touched his husband’s lips with his and breathed in the scent of sandalwood. They both stayed in the moment suspended in time while a warm summer breeze ruffled their hair.

Wei Ying looked up. He looked like a dream. Hair ruffled beautifully from the wind and with a smile on his lips. But his eyes, oh his eyes held a thousand emotions in them.

“Why are you looking at me like that Wei Ying?”

“I just missed you. And I have something for you.”

Before Lan Zhan could enquire what they were, Wei Ying pulled him into the cottage. He asked Lan Zhan to sit on a pillow before retrieving a book. On the cover it read –By the moon lake.

“Poetry?” “I realized that you have never read me poetry. You’re my husband of four years and lover. Does it make sense that you haven’t read me poetry?” Lan Zhan chuckled slightly before pulling Wei Ying into his arms along with the book. He picked one and started reading.  
Wei Ying lost himself to his thoughts ‘Lan Zhan, I am here now. Everything you have ever wanted to do, I will make sure they happen.’ Lan Zhan does not need to know that he found the letters, for now.

No more longing my love.


	3. His laughter

 

Lan Zhan woke up in a tangled mess along with the sheets and Wei Ying’s limbs. He gently detangled himself from Wei Ying and stepped out to meditate. It had always been his routine to wake up at yinshi and meditate right after brushing his teeth.

He left Wei Ying sleeping as not even a thunderstorm could wake him up any time before noon. He has tried to make Wei Ying to get used his routine and it had all been in vain. All Wei Ying had to do was whine with those big beautiful eyes. With his hair sticking everywhere and body languid, he always looked like he had stepped out of one of Lan Zhan’s dreams.

His cheeks colored thinking about his many dreams. If he was in trouble before it was nothing compared to how much Wei Ying could control him after their marriage. His brother knew exactly how smitten he was with his husband and choose ignore the alcohol he sneaks in for Wei Ying. Unfortunately, it was mostly him losing control under the influence of alcohol. His husband dearest was always as steady as a rock. That man!

Last night had been one of those nights. Both of them losing control of their inhibitions quite early during the day. Oh how embarrassed he was after he had sobered up. What if any of their disciples had heard them? What if his uncle had strolled by and had heard the noises?! Oh the shame!

This brought back all of last night’s memories. How they had kissed. Tentative at first and more forceful as time passed. How Wei Ying had run his fingers through his long locks and gripped his arms when he touched some place sensitive. How the warmth had spread from the tip of nose to the tip of his toes. How he had kissed that trail of warmth. How Lan Zhan felt his control slipping as each minute passed.

“Love me Lan Zhan” He had said. And love him he did. All night.

When the warm autumn breeze had swept past him, it had ruffled Wei Ying’s hair. It made him look like a forest nymph. It made Lan Zhan feel as if he had stolen this magical celestial creature out of heavens and had made him his mortal husband. And he wouldn’t give up this creature even if the gods come asking for him.

He remembered feeling Wei Ying’s pulse beneath his fingertips. This kept reminding him that Wei Ying was very real and is not going anywhere. He had kissed that pulse and had simply laid there feeling the heartbeat on his lips. He had stolen Wei Ying’s breath and kissed his damp forehead. He had knelt on the covers and showered Wei Ying with all the attention that he deserved. He listened to all the words spilling out of his soft lips.

“My love.”  Lan Zhan’s heart had fluttered at those words and threatened to beat out of his chest. It didn’t matter than they have been married for years, those words could still make his eyes damp.

The beautiful part though, came afterwards. He had laid back, panting and running his fingers on Wei Ying’s body. And suddenly Wei Ying had laughed out of nowhere. He could listen to that sound on repeat for the rest of his life.

“Lan Zhan that tickles! Haha….!” They spent the rest of the night.. laughing. The world was perfect and it was held suspended by Wei Ying’s laughter.

Lan Zhan found himself smiling and unable to meditate. His eyes crinkled and suddenly felt a soft weight land on his right shoulder. He turned around to find Wei Ying’s head on the back of his shoulder.

“Now tell me what you’re smiling about… Don’t keep me hanging.”

“It’s nothing important.” He knew it was a big fat lie. Wei Ying was his everything. He was thinking about his everything. He still lied through his teeth. His husband already gloated at every chance he got, he did not need more blackmail material. Heavens above, no!

“My my what happened to –married couples don’t keep secrets?”

“I never told you that Wei Ying. My brother did.”

Wei Ying pouted. A full grown man pouting should not be this adorable. Lan Zhan was trying so very hard to not smile. “Wei Ying stop pouting and go wash up. I will bring breakfast in shortly.” Who was Lan Zhan fooling? He would let Wei Ying sit there, pouting. His husband’s health was the only reason he got moving.

As he got up, Wei Ying stopped him by pulling on his wrist. “At least give me a kiss before you leave.”

He bent forward and placed two kisses on both his eyelids and walked away with a smug look.

“Lan Zhan! Not fair!!”

 

Note*: Yinshi = 3-5 am in the morning.

 


	4. His dreams

Wei Ying reads those letters whenever his husband leaves for clan related matters. It was his personal secret of sorts. They had been travelling for over 3 years and Wei Ying had gotten homesick. Hence they had decided to settle down in cloud recess for now. Should he wish to travel again, he knows Lan Zhan will accompany him without complaint.

Although people of cloud recess do not agree with Wei Ying’s method of cultivation they were inevitably charmed by him. He stole hearts across all spectrums of ages with his childlike personality. Lan Zhan keeps telling him that’s its only a matter of time until his uncle gets charmed as well. He had been living in cloud recess for about 2 years now and still got no formal acknowledgement from Lan Qiren. But he still went out of his way to greet Lan Qiren everyday.

Even though people are mostly wary of him because they know what he’s capable of. They know that beneath that fun loving exterior is the demon king who clawed his way out of hell. Also, they are scared of his husband, the great Hanguang-Jun. it’s almost comical to watch them give them a wide berth while walking hand in hand.

His troublemaker tendencies haven’t reduced in the slightest. Especially with the juniors being enraptured with him. He knew Lan Qiren found him loud and annoying but he couldn’t help himself.

When he was living in the streets, he had often played silly tricks on other children and street vendors. It prevented him from remembering that he was cold, starving and alone. It had become a coping mechanism for him and had continued even after he was adopted into the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. He had felt lonely in lotus pier until Shije and Shidi had warmed up to him. The same had happened when he was 15 and had come to cloud recess. Everything felt new and he felt out of his element. Hence, he had gotten caught by Lan Zhan. Wasn’t that a memory to cherish?

He smiled remembering those good old days. Where the days were filled with spring blossoms and sweets and Shije’s laughter. He quickly lost his smile thinking about his Shije. How he missed her sometimes.

He opened a new letter that he hadn’t read before. He had briefly considered placing them all back and not reading them. Then he had decided against it as they were addressed to him.

“ _My dearest Wei Ying. It’s been six years since you have been gone. Today I visited lady Jiang Yanli’s gravesite. It’s the anniversary of your beloved Shije’s death. The woman you loved so unconditionally. I wanted to pay my respects to your sister. I wanted to thank the woman who had raised you to be the warm hearted being that you are. To thank her for easing your loneliness. To thank her for being your sunshine on dark days. Just like you were mine._

_Unfortunately I was not well received by master Jiang Cheng. Memories never fade away Wei Ying. But I couldn’t bring myself to apologize to a man who had abandoned you during the time of your greatest need because I couldn’t forgive myself for doing the same thing._

_I still remember the first time I had met Lady Yanli. I could tell right away why you loved her so much. She reminded me of my brother. A sunny personality held together by a calm sturdy character. I could see you in her Wei Ying. She had greeted me with true warmth._

_She could not stop talking about how great you were or how talented you were._

_‘Wei Ying is a good swondsman, isn’t he master Lan?’ She used to ask me questions about you as if she were searching for a specific answer. It flustered me to talk about you but I still stayed polite and answered all of her questions._

_‘Master Lan, do you hate my brother for doing what he did? For following the demonic path…’ ‘No.’_

_I didn’t even think twice before answering her. She looked at me for a long moment and gave me a dazzling smile. In that moment, I knew that she knew! She knew how I stole fleeting looks at you when I thought no one was looking. But she was looking Wei Ying, she was. She knew my affections for you ran deep. Your sister was a wise woman. She said no more before excusing herself with a smile._

_Wei Ying, I think your sister approves of me. I think she indirectly gave me her blessings to love you. Wei Ying my love, you do not know how happy that made me. To think that one day we may be a part of each other’s family._

_But all I have left of your memories is the single song that you had left behind. All of your possessions have been burnt or buried. I was not even left with a piece of cloth to remember your scent. The scent that had reminded me of plum blossoms and emperor’s smile._

_I cry no more as my tears have dried up, just like my heart has. I dream of our night in the cave and your voice humming the tune of our song. I dream of holding you on my lap as I spin poetry on your skin._

_Dreams have remained dreams and prayers were left unanswered._

_Yours forever- Lan Zhan”_

Wei Wuxian was surprised. Shije knew?! Shije knew! She hadn’t breathed a word of it to him. WHY? Why had no one told him? Could he have fallen in love earlier if he had known? Could he have not died at the burial mounds? Would Shije still be alive?

Wei Ying laid down on the bed to calm his spinning head. Oh Shije…. You should meet Lan zhan now. You will see how much he has grown as a man. You would’ve loved his company and you would’ve teased me endlessly on how clingy I have become. Love truly does change you as a person. Shije.. is this what you had felt when you had fallen in love? Was it so all-consuming that your entire being pulsed with it?

Lan zhan, my dearest Lan Zhan. Just when I think you could not surprise me anymore, you prove me wrong.

Wei Ying went out and sat on the porch waiting for his beloved to return from his clan meeting. A strong wing blew his way and he leaned into it and smiled.


	5. Their son

 It was winter. The entire of cloud recess was covered in snow and it looked like angels had blessed that place. It was every bit the winter wonderland that people sang songs about. When it was dawn and the sun was just in the horizon, it spreads it’s golden wings all over cloud recess. The entire place looked like it was molded in molten gold.

Even after travelling extensively with Lan Zhan, this sight was still one of his favorites in the world. Despite popular belief, Wei Wuxian had always loved the dawn. When he was living in the burial mounds, alone and filled with grief. The break of dawn had meant that he had managed to survive another day. That he was another day close to helping his brother and sister.

Sleeping in late was a habit that he had picked up at the burial mounds. All kinds of dark creatures could be found there. And they all came out to hunt at night. Hence it had become a habit to stay up all night to keep himself safe and sleep all morning. But now, now he slept through the mornings because there was wonderful being watching over him. And that said wonderful being wears him out every night.

He chuckled slightly. Today was one those rare mornings when he had woken up before his husband. He had laid there an hour, mapping his beautiful sleeping husband’s face. He had already memorized every ridge, every curve, every scar and every dip on Lan Zhan’s face. But it still exhilarated him to do this all over again.

It was very tempting to lie there, wrapped up in warmth and love. His husband’s body had always felt a little too warm. On winter mornings like today, it was perfect to snuggle up to. He smiled again and got out of the tangled sheets without disturbing his husband. He wanted to catch that sunrise today.

He slowly came down the stairs in a white robe. It was slightly translucent so one could still see the silhouette of the body underneath it when light shines from behind. It flowed all the way to the floor in smooth silky layers. It almost gave the illusion of floating, instead of walking. It had made Wei Ying look ethereal the first time he had adorned it and Lan Zhan had instantly declared it his favorite.

He stepped out in the golden light and closed his eyes to the warmth of the sun. He was still cold and the robe was not helping. He had started thinking about one of those letters. He never had the courage to read a letter more than once. To face the pain that he had caused Lan Zhan. But there were a few letters where his husband had spoken about their adoptive son. They had been his absolute favorites. The joy he had felt knowing that Lan Zhan was raising Lan Yuan in his memory.

“ _You would be proud. You would be very proud Wei Ying. Lan Yuan is so smart that he outshines everyone in class. Although uncle never openly comments on Lan Yuan, I know that he is secretly proud of his pupil. His eyes shine a little too brightly when he listens to Lan Yuan recite scriptures without a single mistake._

_Today, he asked me to teach him to play the zither. He is indeed a fast learner Wei Ying. I considered teaching him our song. But I couldn’t bring myself to take that step without having an onslaught of your memories. Even though the tears have dried up, your memories still make me unstable. I still need to sit for a moment and breathe through the pain._

_I swear on the seven heavens that Lan Yuan smiles like you. How he behaves so much like you when he did not come from you, I will never know. You leave your mark on everyone you meet Wei Ying. I know that you do not know that._

_You do not know how many lives you have touched with your kindness. You do not know how much Lan Yuan behaves like you. He craves spicy food from time to time. Although I cannot cook them, I will eventually learn for Lan Yuan’s sake._

_Brother is so enchanted with Lan Yuan that it is almost amusing. He teaches him how to paint on fabrics. My brother’s style of painting was one of the best kept secrets of cloud recess. Yet he choose to teach Lan Yuan. It fills me with a warm feeling to watch them both bond._

_When I took in Lan Yuan, I made a solemn vow to give him a family. A family made of the cloud recess pupils and uncle and brother and you. But you are not here Wei Ying. You are not here. But I’m still here and I’m still waiting for you to be a part of this family. Come back, if only to see Lan Yuan._

_He is as kind as you were. As gentle as you were and definitely as talented as you were. All his fights have reasons behind them. He never misbehaves without reasons. Just like you. He loves the rabbits that you left behind. Even when you’re not here, I see you in everything._

_When Lan Yuan smiles, the pain of missing you lessens. Just a bit._

_In your memories –Lan Zhan.”_

Wei Ying had cried after reading that letter. But he had cried because of happiness. That was the first time he had ever felt happy reading one of those letters. He felt tears prick his eyes, yet he smiled. It was new day. He had survived another day. When in the past this thought had filled him with dread, now it filled him with a renewed sense of purpose.

He got startled a bit when he felt a thick blanket being wrapped around him.

“It’s too cold to be enjoying the sunrise my love.”

“You usually meditate at this time.”

“Not in a robe that is made of the thinnest variety of silk. Come in Wei Ying. Let me make you some tea.”

“What will I ever do without you?” He gave Lan Zhan a radiant smile. Lan Zhan steals a kiss from that smile, unable to help himself.

“How did I ever survive without you all those years?” He whispered as an afterthought.

He vowed to be the best version of himself. To be everything the Lan Zhan already believes him to be.

\--

\--

Author's notes:-  Happy international women's day to all the fantastic women out there! Let everyone lift each other up and let none be left behind.


	6. His warrior spirit

Wei Wuxian was on the roof of their little cottage. He was sharpening his sword skills as he felt that he had gotten rusty. Lan Zhan had beaten him easily the last time they had sparred. Even though he was proud of his husband it was still a little embarrassing for Wei Ying. He wanted to put up a better fight the next time they sparred.

Lan Zhan looked up from where he was grading the papers of his students. He knew Wei Ying had felt embarrassed losing to him yesterday. Lan Zhan does not ever blame him for letting his sword skills go rusty. Wei Wuxian had a made a choice for his brother and that had cost him his golden core. And with that came compromises that he had to make.

He had never wielded subian ever again after that, which had decreased his speed with a sword. But a regular sword can never be equal to Subian or Bichen. He was still good with a sword. After all, his husband was a prodigy of the Yunmeng Jiang clan. But people sometimes consider him less talented or even less skilled than Lan Zhan. They had made hushed comments on how their Hanguang Jun deserved better. He had shut them all down with a steady glare.

Something that many don’t realize including his Wei Ying, is that when it comes to hand to hand combat, Wei Ying had him beat. The amount of skill and raw talent that Wei Ying had when it came to physical hand-to-hand combat was astounding. The size of the person does not matter.

Lan Zhan had witnessed Wei Ying making a man three times his size, cry. He was a thief and had stolen from an old lady. Wei Ying being the kind soul he is had decided to help her by chasing after the robber. Lan Zhan had barely caught up to them when the thief was face flat on the floor. Lan Zhan knew his husband was quick on his feet, but it still came as a surprise to him on how fast he actually was.

Even when they play wrestle on rare occasions Wei Ying always lets him win. If he were to put up a steady fight, Lan Zhan was sure he will have some serious bruises.

The juniors were enraptured with Wei Ying. Not just because of his childlike nature but also because of his skills as a warrior. Wei Ying has probably seen more in this world than anyone else ever had. He had experienced more war and pain as well. This had allowed him to grow as a person. Wei Ying had a bountiful amount of knowledge. The kind of knowledge that comes from experience. Yet none of this had made Wei Ying arrogant. He loved his husband all the more for this.

His husband was also an impressive storyteller. The juniors would sometimes sneak out of their sleeping quarters to come listen to Wei Ying tell ghost stories. They would sit and listen enraptured, all wearing the same look of absolute amazement. He would scare the poor kids way too much that they refused to go back to their quarters.

Wei Ying was also a mischief maker, which meant he took things to an extreme sometimes. He would sometimes ask Wen Ning to make scary noises from a distance. Or even move a little, so that it looks like some creature of unknown origin was sneaking around. The juniors would get so scared that they forget that there is a spirit barrier put up around cloud recess which prevents any and all dark creatures from entering.

Fear does make one behave like a complete fool. Wei Ying would then sit and laugh all night after the juniors leave. He did tell his husband not to scare off the students like that. But, over time he has come to see that it is quite amusing. His husband really does have an influence on him.

His brother also keeps commenting on how often he seems to smile these days. Even though Lan Zhan is used to the change in him, it still left people gaping at him with hanging mouths. Wei Ying usually has a good laugh at those expressions.

He also found himself laughing more and more at Wei Ying’s antics. Even though he reprimands him, in private he chuckles a little. Lan Zhan can never be the ray of sunshine that his husband is, but he finds himself more and more happy as days pass.

He looked up at Wei Ying. He had always admired the warrior spirit in Wei Ying. The look of single minded concentration brought out the Yilling Patriarch in him. A sight that had most people quaking in their shoes

With Long black robes and streaks of red in them. Long hair that flowed till the waist. Wei Ying’s original body had been tall and highly muscled due to all the training he did. With the ghost flute attached at the waist, he had walked, tall and proud. It was a sight to behold. If Lan Zhan had been a lesser being or warrior, he might have bowed down to the Yilling Patriarch. Wei Ying truly had been a majestic sight as the Demon king.

But he had wanted to be Wei Ying’s equal in every sense. Equal partners who take care of each other and stand together even when the world turns against them. He had never expected Wei Ying to love him back. He had at least wanted to be his friend in arms. The one who he will let stand beside him. That he would be the one to bring Wei Ying into the light. Someday.

The gods had proven him wrong by taking it all away from him in just an instant. He would have been content to be a mere spectator as Wei Ying shone with happiness. But even that hadn’t been possible.

He had only then understood that Wei Ying was light himself. He did not need to be brought into the light. All he needed was someone to understand him, to empathize with his sentiments and to support him. To be the strings to the music he produced. By the time Lan Zhan had understood this, it was too late.

“Wei Ying.”

He turned around to the voice of his husband calling him.

“Come down. It’s time for lunch.”

He smiled and hopped down. “Anything spicy?”

Lan Zhan kept mum with his mouth in a straight line. “I will go see what I can do.”

Wei Ying threw his head back and laughed in mirth. “Husband dearest, I can survive without spicy food for one day. Do not worry.”

Lan Zhan thought, he might not mind listening to that sound for a long time.


	7. His brother

Wei Wuxian had not always been on good terms with Lan Zichen. But he was the only one who had the patience to understand him even when he was being a troublesome teenager. Not even Lan Zhan had had that amount of patience with him. Due to this he sometimes feels like he had let Lan Xichen down.

His husband loved his brother even though he never shows that outright. Wei Wuxian had always felt an unexplained respect for the sect leader. Wei Wuxian knew that he was the only one without malice in his heart even when the siege at the burial mounds happened. He was doing his duty as a sect leader. Wei Ying couldn’t bring himself to blame Lan Xichen.

He was also the only one to readily accept him as soon as he had come back. For that, Wei Ying will always be thankful. He was also grateful to his brother-in-law for being there for his husband as a brother and a mentor. To have raised him as the wonderful being that he is. To have given them his blessings from a very early on stage.

Even when Jiang Cheng couldn’t accept him marrying a man, Lan Xichen had been nothing but graceful and respectful about the whole relationship. The wedding was certainly an affair to remember.

He has never seen his husband in all bright colors. Seeing Lan Zhan in red had thrown his balance off. Lan Zhan had always looked elegant no matter what situation they were in. Wei Ying was sure that even if Lan Zhan was homeless or broke, he would still be the most handsome man that Wei Ying had ever laid eyes on.

But in red, the color of passion, his husband was something otherworldly. Wei Ying had the sudden urge to throw all caution to the wind and just kiss him right there. He had wanted to steal Lan Zhan breath away right there at the gathering. That would’ve been a legendary scandal.

Despite all temptations, Wei Ying had kept his emotions in check. He had always been a passionate person. And that was something that would never change. But Lan sect had rules regarding this and he had to follow them. Not because he wanted to, but because he never wanted Lan Zhan to lose face because of his childish games. If he needs to stay a little bit in control, then so be it. He should be able to sacrifice this much for a man who gave Wei Ying his whole life.

The wedding had gone without any interruptions. It was on a slight rainy morning. The gentle thrum of the rain had calmed his mind and reminded him of Lotus pier.

Lotus pier had always received an abundant amount rain and sometimes the showers even lasted an entire day. The sound of tinny droplets hitting the surface of the lotus lake sounded almost like temple bells. Uncle Jiang would often play the flute with him on those days to cause a cacophony of sounds to resonate off the walls. The memories had caused a rush of emotion to arise in his heart. But the gentle pressure from Lan Zhan's hand had brought him back to reality.

The wedding was a small affair with only the important ones being present. Lan Qiren, Lan Xichen, Shizui, Jingyi and a few other priests. Once the rain had stopped, the air had smelled of clean earth. The rain had done nothing to dampen their mood. Not when Lan Zhan had glowed with an inner happiness that anyone could see as plain as daylight.

The rain had surrounded them in a sheet of silvery silk. The day was dark but their hearts had been full.

Jiang Cheng had not shown up despite receiving an invitation. Wei Ying had acted like it didn’t affect him then, but it did. But then Lan Xichen had stepped in as Wei Ying’s elder from his side of the family and Wei Ying was rendered speechless. Wei Ying had almost teared up at that moment. He had never expected that gesture from Lan Xichen. Uncle Qiren had not approved.

Its almost comical thinking about that now. Lan Zhan had actually suggested that they run away. Get married somewhere alone and private.

The great Hanguang Jun actually suggesting eloping! Oh how he had changed. The perfect, untouchable, marble god had become a kitten for Wei Ying’s love.

He did not want Wei Ying to feel sad or insulted on the day they pledged their life to each other. He had said that it wouldn’t make any difference to him as he had already pledged his life to Wei Ying 13 years back with only the moon as a witness.

Nothing had happened that night. It was one of Lan Zhan’s greatest regret. Wei Ying laughed thinking about that night.

The juniors from all the sects came to congratulate him on his nuptials. Jin Ling had also come albeit reluctantly. They had made a campfire and sat around it listening to Wei Ying’s adventures. Wei Ying had told them about the giant turtle monster and how Lan Zhan and him had defeated it. They all had red faces by the time Wei Wuxian was done.

Wei Ying laughed at their faces of pure surprise and shock. Not many of them knew the truth about the monster. Not many of them had either known that that’s where the couple had bonded. It was pure gold to see Jin Ling freak over that. But Lan Zhan? He had looked at Wei Ying the entire time with a twinkle in his eyes.

Alcohol was passéd around and Lan Zhan decided to let it pass as it was a day to celebrate. After the juniors had gone back to their respective quarters with their minds faintly buzzing of alcohol and stories; Wei Ying had decided to seduce his husband. Once he had disposed of the alcohol jars, he had hurried upstairs shedding his clothes, piece by piece.

Only to find his husband in deep slumber. He should’ve realized this would happen. Lan Zhan had looked so peaceful under the candlelight that Wei Ying did not have the heart to wake him up. His poor husband had been the one arranging the wedding, he was exhausted. Wei Ying had softly gotten dressed and joined his husband.

After all, there was always tomorrow night. And every other night to get his, oh very beautiful huaband into bed.


	8. His words

It had been six years since they had bowed to the heaven and the earth. six years, since they had promised their love to each other in front of the gods. six years since they had worn red and swore to love each other for all of eternity. six years since people have started calling him Hanguang Jun’s husband.

Six magical years of marriage and building a life together.

He still remembered that night after the wedding. Before the juniors had come prancing through the door, Lan Zhan and him had shared an intimate moment together. Wei Ying was tired from wearing all the heavy wedding robes. But the thing he was most tired of was being well behaved. Oh how he loathed it! He had kept his head low and was the perfect groom. He did not make any loud noises and has been as graceful as possible.

Though, he did trip once on his own robes. Lan Zhan had discreetly caught him before he made a colossal joke out of himself. Nobody had noticed. Bless his husband for having more grace than him. One was enough in a marriage. The other one had to be the fun loving one.

He still remembered his husband’s words from that evening. The wedding had been long as Lan Zhan was a direct descendant of the Lan clan and also the brother of the sect leader. Hence the elder and priests had insisted on not breaking any traditions. They had retired to their beautiful little cottage tucked away in the hills.

Just when he was about to remove the veil, Lan Zhan had stopped him with a strange look in his eyes.

“What is wrong? Do you not want me to remove the veil?”

…there was a long stretch of silence. His husband had not let go of his hand yet and was still looking at him.

“What is it my love? What is bothering you on such a memorable day?”

He gave his husband enough time to think it over. “I have wanted to see in these robes for so long… but I have reserved myself to the thought that.. that may never happen.”

“But it did happen and now you’re here.”

Wei Ying smiled and cupped his husband’s face with both his palms. “and now that I’m here, it’s almost hard to believe.” He finished for his husband.

Lan Zhan had placed both of his palms on top of Wei Ying’s and closed his eyes. His husband looked like he needed time to take in the idea that they were together forever. That they were husbands and they are each other’s. No matter what anybody says, it does not matter anymore. They would be known as each other’s from this day forth.

That thought alone had made him a little unstable in the knees and he had to sit down. Wei Ying refused to let go of Lan Zhan’s face. He had pulled Lan Zhan close and rested his forehead on his.

There they were, suspended in time. Time seemed to stop for them at that very moment.

“I promise to never make you cry. I promise to always take care of you. I promise… I will always stay by your side even when the world turns against us. I promise to wear the title as your husband, with pride. I promise to thank your family every day for bringing you into this world. And I swear on my honor as a Lan, that I will never bring shame upon you.”

Lan Zhan had not broken eye contact the entire time he spoke. He had a kind of light in his eyes that Wei Ying had a hard time looking away. He waited with batted breath for Lan Zhan’s next words.

“Wei Ying. Are you happy with this?”

Wei Wuxian was surprised beyond measure. “Lan Zhan.. What do you mean? Of course I am happy!”

“Neither your family nor your clan was present in the wedding. And you do know that my uncle and a lot of other people do not approve of our union. Are you happy with this wedding?”

“Lan Zhan…. You..” He took a deep breath before gathering his thoughts. He knew Lan Zhan needed reassurances sometimes. 13 lonely years had not been kind to him in anyway.

“Lan Zhan. My love… Your love is enough to fill oceans. I am nothing but a humble human. What makes you think that you are not enough?”

“Wei Yi…” Wei Ying had placed a finger on his to stop him from talking.

“Lan Zhan I am no poet. I do not know how to describe in words what I am feeling right now. But I do know I have never been so sure of a decision in my life than this.”

All Wei Ying wanted to do was wrap his husband in a soft blanket and hold him till he falls asleep. “do not ever question my affections for you Lan Zhan.”

“hnn.”

He pulled one of Wei Ying’s palm towards his lips and gently laid a kiss in the middle. He followed the path of a single vein, laying kisses along as the moved towards Wei Ying’s shoulder. He gently pulled the crimson robes away from the shoulder and laid feather light kisses along the collar bone.

Those collar bones must be etched on paper. It was every artist’s dream. Lan Zhan was tempted to do it himself.

He ran his fingers along the sides of Wei Ying’s neck and breathed a kiss on the chin.

Those lips, Wei Ying was sure those lips would someday kill him. And he would die a happy man.

His lips followed a warm path along the column of the throat and landed at the hollow beneath the throat. He swore that he would someday lick wine off that point. Lan Zhan forgot where his hands were until he heard Wei Ying gasp from above. His hands were just below the spine and they were following a downward path.

Lan Zhan smiled to himself.

Smug bastard. Wei Ying could feel his husband’s smile at his throat. He actually had the gall to smile when he was losing his mind!

He reached down and pulled on Lan Zhan’s hair, hard. “What are you being so smug about?”

“Nothing.”

\--------

He has heard so many people complain and tell him about how marriage goes stale over time. Oh how he had laughed at those fools. Clearly, they did not know his husband. His husband was insatiable then and remains insatiable now. None of the spark that he had felt had reduced.

To Wei Ying, nothing has changed.

He thought for a moment and realized that a lot of things have indeed changed. Lan Zhan had gained better tolerance for spice and Wei Ying had learned how to cook food without making his husband involuntarily tear up. He did not want to make Lan Zhan cry even if was for an insignificant reason such as this. He had shed enough tears for Wei Ying’s sake, he needed to shed no more.

He had also started realizing that Lan Zhan had very subtle tells when it came to his moods. His ears always reddened when he’s embarrassed. His cheeks had a very subtle blush on them and his eyes narrowed into a slit when he was aroused. The sight of Lan Zhan being bare and aroused will forever be etched into his mind.

Wei Ying had always been a confident being. Nothing had fazed him. Poverty, loneliness, ghosts, ghouls, war, nothing had. But his husband had always managed to shake it. He was scared of hurting Lan Zhan even when it was the smallest thing. Lan Zhan was a man who had devoted his entire life to Wei Ying. And he would rather be struck by lightning than ever hurt his husband.

But Lan Zhan asked nothing, expected nothing but gave everything.

For that, he deserved everything.


	9. His purpose

Chapter 9-

He honestly had thought that he did not have the ability to feel lonely anymore. That years of being alone has made him numb for the feeling itself. He had shed tears in silence for so many years that he had none left. His sister had taken away a part of his heart as much as his parents had. And then Wei Ying had left and that he couldn’t accept. He had nothing to focus his hatred on, he didn’t know who to blame, who to yell at and who to fall back on when the world turned against him.

And then he had come back. He had come back bathed in fire and music. The incident had entirely hit him without any warning. His brother had come back and he had no words of love for him. He had thought that he would one day meet his brother in the afterlife and settle the score. But when faced with reality he could do nothing other than say cruel words.

He could not kill his brother.

And then he had appeared. Covered in light and a silence that seem to go beyond the realms of grief. He had taken Wei Ying away. At some corner in his mind he was worried for Wei Ying’s safety. After all, it is a well known fact that no one hates demonic cultivation more than the Lans.

When he had looked at the body of Mo Xanyu with Wei Ying’s spirit trapped inside it, his eyes held an intensity that cannot be hatred. It almost looked like grief and relief melted into one. It looked like he had found what he had been searching for. It confused him at first.

Then he understood.

He understood the meaning behind his gaze.

Lan Wangi had looked at Wei Ying just how his mother had looked at his father when she thought he wasn’t looking.

It was love.

Pure, unaltered love.

The kind of love you can cross the nine realms for. The kind of love that makes you give up your life. The kind of love that stops time. And the kind of love that you wait an eternity for. Which is exactly what he had done. He had waited 13 years for Wei Ying to come back.

His anger had seemed insignificant when faced with a love like that. He had felt like a fool that had been proven wrong. He had always thought that nobody had suffered as much as he had. That could be his arrogance talking, but he had felt like being ripped into half. And many a time had considered taking his own life.

Then one look at Jin Rulan and those thoughts vanished. His sister’s child. His only reason to live.

He had wiped his tears, held his whip and had decided to be the parent that Jin Ling never had. He had coddled him and threatened anyone who had dared to hurt his nephew. He knew he was a bad parent. But if that kept Jin Ling safe, then so be it. He hadn’t let the loneliness affect him. This child had become his beacon of light.

But when faced with Lan Wangi and Wei Ying…. His heart stuttered. The way they discreetly held each other’s fingers when they thought the elders weren’t looking was too precious for words.

He had seen his brother in happiness, in pain, in grief, in anger and even in jealousy. But never in love. He had never seen his brother look at something that way he looks at his husband. He looked like a man that had never seen the sun.

And second master Lan?

He was wrapped around his brother’s little finger. Lan Wangi sometimes reminded him of himself when he was taking care of Jin Ling as a child. He did everything that Wei Ying ever asked for or didn’t ask for; all the while still looking cold. He didn’t fool anyone.

They had a become a legend over time.

After six years of marriage there wasn’t anyone in the cultivation world that haven’t heard of the couple. Men and women alike dreamed to have a love like that. Everywhere they went, they left traces of themselves. They helped anyone and everyone in need. Like they were trying to make up for all the lives lost.

This had brought back all the anger in his heart. No amount of lives saved will ever amount to his family.

But there they were flaunting their love to the whole world. Many had thought that he didn’t ever visit Wei Ying because he hated him for marrying a man and for being a cut sleeve. The truth was far from it. He was trying to convince his heart that he did hate his brother. That that past good deeds don’t matter. And that he was not…. Sad.

His heart had kept reminding him that he will never have a love like that. That he will never have someone wait for him for 13 years. That marriage, was not for him.

So he had taken a step back from the world and had tried to find himself amidst all the chaos. He had focused on rebuilding the Yunmen Jiang Clan and on training his nephew to be a good leader. He had walked with the whip, reminding everyone that he was still the clan leader. And that the lack of love did not stop him from doing his duties.

His father told him that every man and woman in his world was made for something. That they were made for a purpose.

Some people were made for kindness, like his sister. Some people were made for pride, like his mother. Some for wisdom, like his father and some for wonder, like Jin Ling.

But some…. Some made for jealousy like Jin Guangyao. Some made for lust, like Jin Guangyao’s father. Some made for strength like Nie Mingjue. Some made for darkness, like his brother. And some, very rare souls… made for love. Like Lan Wangi.

He still not find his calling. But he knew love was never his purpose. One day he might find it. Or he might never do. But he promised himself that that will never stop him from being… Jiang Cheng.


	10. His truth

It was loud. Very loud. Cloud recess was not supposed to be this loud. Why isn’t Lan Qiren saying anything? Is he not here?

To say that Wei Wuxian was surprised would be an understatement. Cloud recess would be the quietest place in the entire world. He was very glad that his husband and he had a separate cottage to live in as Wei Wuxian tends to be loud when he gets a little tipsy.

Silence never bothered him in the least when he was in the burial mounds. But once he started living with the wens he realized how lonely he was. Noise became a sense of comfort to him. Two year old Lan Yuan running around and bugging him constantly became his source of happiness. The wens laughing and singing while harvesting the crops had become his motivation to work harder to keep them safe.

He smiled thinking about those days. If it had been before his marriage, he would have cried at thinking about the ill fate that had befallen those people. But seven years with his husband had changed him. He had always told him to think about the good memories shared. That it makes the pain bearable.

He knew that’s how Lan Zhan had coped when he had lost his mother and later his father.

His husband was a strong man. More than that, he was a good man.

“I’m going to kill you!” That was definitely Jin Ling

“Shut up!” He heard Shizui’s voice through the commotion.

Wei Wuxian was absolutely shocked. Shizui never acted out if he can help it. And he never screamed. Emphasis on the never.

Wei Ying rushed to the scene, worried that Shizui had been hurt.

He stopped, looking at the scene in front of him. There was Shizui. And there was Jin Ling. Upside down. Hanging

Did he say hanging? Yes, hanging.

He was hanging by a thick white cloth that looked very much like a curtain. The cloth was tied to one of the pillars of a bridge and below the bridge was a tiny river that flowed through it. It was not that deep. Even if he did fall in, he won’t get hurt. Maybe sprain an ankle but not more than that.

The trouble was however, it was in the dead of winter and the river was glacial water. Which meant it was below freezing temperatures. If he were to fall in he’d be partially frozen before anyone can even pull him out. The bizarre part of it was, everyone was scared to help him.

There was a fuming Shizui standing on the bridge having a tight grasp on the other end of the cloth.

“Say you’re sorry!!”

“No! I did nothing wrong!”

Shizui’s faced reddened even more than before. Wei Ying has never seen shizui angry even as a child. He was always happy and always calm. Wei Ying had no idea who he got it from but he thanked the gods for it. But an angry Shizui was quite a sight. Everyone took a step back from the situation.

You know what they say about the calm ones. When angered they can be a force of nature.

To Wei Ying the situation was comical. He was trying so hard to be the adult in the situation.

“Shizui, what you are doing is against the rules. Are you aware of that?”

He at least looked sheepish. Wei Ying was proud of that fact. He kept a straight face before prodding him further. “Shizui, I asked you something.”

“He called.. me.. a drama queen!” Jin Ling yelled from below. It was very hard to not laugh at this point. A little bit of water was going inside his mouth due to the flow of the river. And he gurgled out every word. Wei Ying bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.

“Shizui is that so?”

“I’m…. sorry.”

“Can you please bring Jin Ling up?”

“Sure.. senior Wei.”

Shizui brought Jin Ling up, albeit reluctantly. After settling on his feet, he shook his hair to drain the water and walked away with stomping steps. He almost looked like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum.

Wei Ying smiled to himself. Ah.. kids.

“Shizui, what happened?” He ruffled the kid's hair a little bit.

“N..othing senior Wei. It was.. a silly fight.”

“I sure hope so.” He smiled at shizui and turned to walk away and noticed Lan Zhan standing at the end of the bridge. He gave a stern look to Jin Ling and turned towards Shizui.

Oh no.

Not only were they loud, but they had also made a spectacle of themselves in front of the library. That’s were Lan Zhan and all the elders studied during the day.

“Lan Zhan! It’s just a children’s issue. Don’t worry about it!”

Lan walked over to both of them. His eyes were trained on Shizui alone. Wei Ying was worried. Even though his husband had thawed over time, he still believed in rules. Even Wei Ying got scolding on rare occasion. He placed a gentle hand on Shizui’s shoulder. He didn’t smile outwardly but his eyes seem to shine. “I heard everything. Go back to class. I’m not angry.”

What just happened?

He turned towards Wei Ying and ushered him towards their cottage.

“Lan Zhan what happened? Shizui is not in trouble? Did your uncle hear him too?”

“Do not worry. What do you want for dinner?”

“Lan Zhaaaan! Tell me.”

“Whining does not suit you, my love.”

“You vowed to be truthful to me.” This line had always worked on his husband. He stood there with a smug look. “I’m waiting…”

“Jin Ling insulted you. Shizui retaliated. That is all.”

Wei Ying’s smug look vanished in an instant. He couldn’t get a single word out. “Lan..Zhan… I..”

Lan Zhan placed this thumb on Wei Ying’s lips. He wound another arm around Wei Ying’s waist and held him tight. He gave Wei Ying time to process the information and kept rubbing his jaw. He knew it caught Wei Ying off guard sometimes when he showed how much people loved him. He pushed his hair back and placed a long kiss on his forehead.

Just when Wei Ying was about to talk, Lan Zhan spoke up “Shhh... no one shall insult you. He did the right thing.”


	11. His mane

It was nice to start traveling again. He really had missed the lakes, rivers and the summer heat of the plains. He liked cloud recess even though he was forced to follow about 4000 rules. Mostly because he had his husband with him, otherwise he'd find it unbearable. He had also become a favorite of the junior students there. He found comfort in his brother in law's company over time.

Maybe he grew up.

Wei Wuxian found himself reminiscing about the older days. He felt his husband hold his hand while walking and turned around to look at him. Lan Zhan was walking, looking straight ahead but his ears held a tint of pink in them.

Wei Ying secretly held a laugh. Seven years of marriage and his husband still blushed at the tiniest things. Wei Ying still found that trait adorable.

They walked for a while looking around at little trinkets on the way. They had been hunting the night before and decided to travel around a bit before heading back to cloud recess. Lan Zhan knew that Wei Ying was not a soul that ever can be caged in a single place. He belonged to the entire world where he can roam free. Wind in his flute and the scent of summer on his robes.

Lan Zhan hated that he had clan duties and that they have to return soon. He knew how much Wei Ying loved warm places. He had always displayed open disdain towards cold places. And cloud recess, being high up in the mountains, was always cold. He wished that they could just take off whenever they can and do whatever they want. Unfortunately, duties were duties. He was a Lan after all. But he promised himself that he would take at least a few months away from his duties to spend roaming the earth with Wei Ying.

It was finally summer and Wei Ying was fully enjoying the heat. It reminded him of lotus pier and the summers there. He used to play in the sun even when the sweat rolled down his brows. He remembered playing with the boys from the village and Jiang Cheng. He remembered his father bringing them a huge watermelon to share during the summer afternoons. Wei Ying smiled thinking about his younger days.

When suddenly there was a wet plop. Something had landed right on his head and was dripping with water.

Wei Ying was surprised and vaguely irritated. His husband looked like he wanted to laugh but thankfully didn't. Then came a group of young boys around the ages 10-13 running towards him. They looked sheepish and guilty.

"Is this yours?" Wei Ying tried to look mean. All the boys looked scared. With a Lan beside him, they looked ready to soil their pants. Wei Ying tried really hard not to laugh. If only they knew what a sweetheart Lan Zhan was!

All the boys were silent and looked at each other daring the other one to say something. They were waiting to pass on the blame on to someone else.

Ah, children! They are such jerks.

"Y..Yes, Big brother. We're sorry." The smallest child at the back of the group spoke up. Wei Ying looked at him and he was reminded of a young Lan Yuan. Wei Ying's heart immediately melted. He looked over his husband and his husband too seemed to think the same. He had a very tiny smile on his lips. The one Wei Ying recognized.

He smiled slightly and looked at the object in his hand. It was a ball made out of dried up straw, thickly wound together. It looked like they were playing in the river.

"So.. what are the rules of the game?"

"Um..."

"Come on, speak up. Otherwise, I'm not giving this back."

It was the small kid again, "Um... so you try to drown the ball in the river."

Wei ying looked confused for a while.

"The ball is made out of dried straw which means it will absorb water. But it also tightly wound which means that it has air inside. So it will stay afloat even while absorbing water. They must try to drown it." Wei Ying explained to himself.

"Clever! Clever indeed." "Let us make a deal."

"Wei ying. No." Lan Zhan seemed to know exactly what was in his mind.

Wei Wuxian gave a cheeky grin to his husband and dared him to stop him. Wei Ying knew he tends to gets carried away sometimes when he plays games with the juniors. He is also very competitive. Which was a problem. And Lan Zhan knew about this.

Wei Ying ignored the silent warning and continued.

"So, I will play with you boys. If I win, I get to keep the ball. If I lose then I'll buy you all candies. Deal?"

He saw all their eyes light up at the same time. Wei Ying knew they would take up on his offer.

"All right. Deal." The leader of the group seemed to speak up. He was a big kid. Big or not, he was a child and he was going to challenge the Yilling Patriarch. This was definitely going to be entertaining. Lan Zhan sighed looking at Wei Ying.

It was Wei Ying and he always got what he wants. As long as it puts a smile on his face, Lan Zhan would do anything for him.

They all went to the river bank to play. There was a mild current which meant that the ball will not stay in one place. They can only dunk the ball into the water with one hand and not two.

Oh yes, this was definitely going to be fun!

They all got into the river and got ready to play. Wei Ying had tied up his hair in a bun and Lan Zhan had a hard time keeping his eyes away from the neck. It truly was a magnificent neck.

Once they started playing, Lan Zhan went and sat on a broken tree trunk to observe the game.

There was a lot of splashing around and he couldn't see Wei Ying over all that commotion. After a while, they all seemed to need a break and stopped to go get some chilled buttermilk. Wei Ying decided to check up on his husband and walked over to Lan Zhan.

Lan Zhan looked up only to lose all the air in his lungs. Wei Ying was in the process of removing his wet top clothes, leaving him bare bodied from waist up. The water was sliding off of him in languid lines and seemed to disappear in the pants. His wet hair clung to his forehead in long waves and seem to make his eyes look intense.

He shook his hair out of his bun and completely let it loose, letting it flow down on one shoulder. And that's when Lan Zhan completely stopped breathing. Lan Zhan had always had fantasies about Wei Ying's hair during their younger days and was often ashamed of himself for having such thoughts. But after getting married he had lived all of his fantasies out. And he was a happy man!

Wei Ying had a smile on his face as he stepped out of the river like a water nymph. His muscular body seems to be accentuated in all the right places as the sunlight fell on him. It fell on him like a spotlight and wrapped him up in a curtain of radiance. Water stuck to his eyelashes and lips, making them glisten. Lan Zhan longed to sink his teeth in that skin.

He pulled Wei Ying closer in one swooping motion and tangled his other arm in his wet mane. He pulled Wei Ying's head back and bit down on his throat. Wei Ying loved it when his husband lost his control with him. He was unable to process all of this in a minute and lost himself to the sensations. He closed his eyes and opened his lips in a silent gasp. Bathed in sunlight, under a canopy of leaves, they looked like lovers of the heaven that had come down to bless the mortal world.

Wei Ying fisted his hands on Lan Zhan's shoulders and let his husband leave marks on him. Lan Zhan dragged his hands over his mane, following the wet trail and his hands soon reached his husband's lower back. His hands kept traveling farther down when Wei Ying suddenly pulled away.

"Lan Zhan.. the children would be back soon.. Not.. here."

His husband snaps out of the daze and grasps his hands quickly dragging him towards the inn. Even though Wei Ying felt bad about leaving the kids, he promised himself to buy them all candies tomorrow.

Tonight will be theirs alone.

\--------------------------------------

Author's notes: Please do check out my other work as well. I hope to get good advice on how I can make it better. It is an original story of mine. 

Happy reading! 


	12. His regrets

Reds, yellows, and greens. The canopy of trees had an array of colors. When one stands in the middle of them and looks up, it almost feels like being inside of a rainbow. The array of colors had always had a comforting effect on him. He feels like he breathes in colors than just air. It makes him feel like they fill him up with joy even when he's in throes of sadness.

A soft wind blows past him and he tries not to shudder in the chill. The chill was more than just the cold autumn wind. It was sadness and weariness. He was tired. So very tired. He wanted to sleep and never wake up. He wanted to somehow be able to turn back time and go to a point in time when he was a child. All he wanted to do was curl up in his mother's arms.

But he was an adult and the sect leader. And sect leaders do not have the comfort of sitting alone and wallowing in self-pity.

He was reminded of the day he had met Jin Guangyao. He was a tall boy and quite athletic. He had met Jin Guangyao in an archery competition and it was clear that he was a talented boy. If it were someone else they would be flaunting their beauty and skills. But the way he was treated by everyone had left a lasting impression on Lan Xichen.

It reminded him of his mother. A woman who was shamed and shunned by all of society. A woman who was his father's very own secret. A woman who was kept shrouded in darkness and secrecy. And it stung him. The similarities almost made him want to scream at everyone treating this boy wrong. But he could not. As a member of the Gusu Lan sect, he was not allowed to do them.

Instead, he had gone to speak with the boy. He had asked Jin Guangyao to help him refine his archery skills. He was a boy himself and he had no shame in admitting his skills needed polishing.

The look in Gin Gungyao's eyes would forever be imprinted in his eyes. He had looked like a blind man who had finally found the gift of sight. The emotion in his eyes had almost hit his heart like a ton of bricks. He had smiled and it was the first honest emotion he had seen in the boy. No one should be treated like this.

No one.

There was no argument about this. But treating someone like this just because of their past? It was absolutely unacceptable to him. And it was a past that he had no control over. He decided that he will be the judge of the boy's character and that he will try his utmost to be his friend.

And he had kept his promise. They two became friends until Nie Mingjue came into their lives. Jing Guangyao had been wary of the man because of the temper. Even when they were young Nie Mingjue had the same fierce temper and the same amount of strength. But was honest to a fault. And they had become quick friends. The three of them had shaken the cultivation world with their incredible abilities.

Him, with his knowledge. Jing Guangyao with his speed and Nie Mingjue with his brute strength. They had been feared as much as they were revered. Their bond was the envy of every single cultivator. When he had finally taken his place as the sect leader, they were both there to support him and warn anyone trying to intimidate him.

He smiled thinking about Nie Mingjue trying to scare off everyone giving him counsel. It was almost comical how the elders, who gave everyone else orders, were wary of a single man. He remembered Nie Mingjue staying with him in the cloud recess to be his bodyguard and Jin Guangyao trying to cheer him up with jokes. It was a memory that he had always cherished. Even losing his father had been lost to the back of his mind when he had his friends.

No. They had been more. They had been brothers from different mothers. They had been warriors who held each other's back in battles. Who gave each other counsel.

Then everything changed.

He had lost his brother to loneliness and grief the same time he had lost Nie Mingjue. Just when he was trying to heal Lan Zhan, tragedy had struck. Nie Mingjue had died of an illness. Or so he had believed then. Oh, what a fool he had been! Now he had none of them with him.

He had shut himself up in solitary confinement after Jin Guangyao's death and had refused to come out. He had cried and screamed until there was no voice left in him. Then came the emptiness. The emptiness that feels like a never-ending void. A void that has sucked all the emotions out of you and continues to do so.

They had been like the three seasons. He had been autumn, Jin Guangyao was summer with his smiles and jokes. Nie Mingjue was the monsoon with his strong but uplifting behavior. Jin Guangyao had often joked that Lan Zhan was the personification of winter.

If only he could see his brother now. He will see how much the frost had thawed in him. How much years of marriage had changed him. Lan Zhan was changing. In a good way. He was being warmer towards everyone and his glares have lost their edge. Students were still scared of him, that hasn't changed.

He chuckled. His brother had been a huge part of his healing process. So was Wei Ying. They had constantly checked up on him and made sure he ate. Wei Wuxian had done everything in his power to make him smile.

He could see what made people love Wei Wuxian. He was a force of nature, armed with a smile and laughter that sounds like ringing bells. His brother has rightfully lost his heart. He could see why. He could see Wei Wuxian had been grossly misunderstood. He could see the regret in his eyes sometimes.

The same regret that he sees in himself when he looks in a mirror. They had more in common than he believed.

"Brother in law! It's time!" Speak of the devil and devil king himself shows up!

"You're very full of energy today Brother Wei Ying."

"That's because it is done. I am done with cooking and we can eat."

"Haha... of course." Wei Wuxian had invited him to dinner and he couldn't refuse. He took one look at the leaves and walked away.

His brother was seated and was patiently waiting for him. He gave him a small bow of acknowledgment and started to serve the food. Almost each was a mild version of spicy. At least he hoped so. Wei Wuxian had a blinding smile on his face and he didn't have the heart to say no. He understands now why Lan Zhan gives him whatever he asks for.

When he was about to take a bite he notices his brother maintaining eye contact longer than necessary. He finally takes a bite.

Oh no. Spicy. Hot. Burns. Water!

He understood his brother's look now. _'Don't you dare tell him its bad. He's worked hard!'_

He gives a tiny smile to Wei Wuxian before forcing the food down.

Oh brother. What have you married?


	13. Drabbles - colors of my rainbow

Blue:

Blue was the color of the sky on a cloudless morning. it was the color of the waves. It was the color of the lotus pond covered in blossoms, that he loved so much. It was the color of his sister's favorite silk. It was also the color of wisdom.  
But he loved blue for all different reasons. It was the color of their bed sheets. It was the way it reflected the light to a brilliant blue when they twisted in them.

Red:

Red was the color of apples. His favorite fruit. Red was the color of dawn breaking in the horizon. It was the color reflected in his husband's hair when the sunlight paints him in rouge.  
It was the color of their lips when they were ripe with lust. It was the color of passion and everything in between it. It was the color of his husband's cheeks after making love. It was the color of blood that boils in both of them.

White:

It was the color of love and promise. White was the color of his forehead ribbon. It was his Lan Zhan's promise to love him and cherish him forever. It was the color of the fate that tied them together.  
Most of all it was the color of the warmth of his husband's chest. The color of his open palms that are always open to holding him in them.

Pink:

It was the color splashed across the laughter of children. Pink were the plum blossoms that bloomed in the early spring, even before apples. It was the color of his beloved emperor's smile.  
Pink was the color of Lan Yuan's childish cheeks. it was color of the smile that Lan Yuan bestows upon him.

Yellow:

Yellow was the color of daffodils the bloomed in their garden. It was the color of summer and peaches and apricots. It was the color of chrysanthemums woven upon the robes that the wealthy wear. It was the color of gold and wealth.  
None of them were important to him other than his husband's eyes. They were yellow under the shade, orange under the light and a molten gold when lust clouded them. Wei Ying could do nothing but be ruined in their light.

Green:

Green was everywhere. Green was the color of envy and everyone destroyed by it. Green was the color of pride and of the ones that wore it like a badge. Green was life and everything that destroys it.  
Green was the color of knowledge and Nie Huaisang.

Violet:

Violet was electric. It was his mother and father and everything else between them rolled into one. It was the color of strength. It was the color of zither that his mother wielded. It was the color of the family that he had lost.  
To him, it was the color of brotherhood. It was the color of kinship and his brother's eyes that never held kindness.

Brown:

Brown was the dusty old books that were held in the far corner of the library. Brown was the old forgotten scrolls that were left by the ancestors. Brown was the benches in the library pavilion. It was the color of their home and its floor and its walls.  
It was the color of the sheath that held subian. It was the color of forgotten memories and pain.

Black: 

It was the color of his hair. It was the color of his eyes. It was the color of his music that made the dead dance. It was the color of his dirt covered fingers that held the flute. it was the color of the ghost general.   
Black was the night, the dead and the undead. Black was the Yiling Patriarch. Black were the hearts of those that destroyed him. 

\------------------------------------------------

A little something for everyone as it is a monday tomorrow. I hope we all survive it :)

Happy reading!


	14. His smile

It was Spring. 

The flowers were in full bloom in their garden. Lan Zhan sat in the middle of them in deep meditation. With back straight and the arms locked in a subtle manner, he looked like a sculpture set in stone. Lan Zhan looked almost divine when he did his morning meditation. Men and women tried to trespass into their garden just to take a look at him. This did not sit well wit Wei Wuxian.

Wei Ying did not get jealous that easily. He was born with nothing and lived with little as well. He had considered everything a boon and had never been envious of another soul in his entire living years. But when it came to his husband, Wei Ying was a firecracker ready to go off. His husband was his blessing and his alone.

He had known very early on that Lan Zhan will get attention no matter where he goes. His status as a Lan and his skills as a warrior is something that the world has never seen before. He was also a well-known musician. Of course, people will gravitate towards him. His looks were not normal either.

His beauty.... His beauty is not of this world. It never has been. 

Looking at his husband now, he realized no matter how many times he looked at this man, he will always surprise him. He sat there, with a divine aura surrounding him that almost gave him an ethereal glow. His long locks danced in the wind. But he never moved. His dedication as a Lan didn't let him move.

Wei Ying could stay there for another lifetime just admiring the man. It was his secret past time. Admiring the man during his meditative state.

But, it was spring. And it was the spring festival. He had promised the juniors that he would help them out with the preparations. It was also his first festival and he was excited as well. 

Wei Ying had always been away for spring festivals from the cloud recess. The traveling had taken them away for long periods of time. Mostly during spring as Lan Zhan insisted that they travel during the spring. He had never said why. Wei Ying had seen some of the most beautiful places during spring. His husband could always make smile in the most unsaid ways.

He took one longing look and left to find Shizui.

Unknown to Wei Ying, Lan Zhan smiled the tiniest smile that he could without disturbing his meditative pose.

\-----------------------------

It was finally dark and the sun has set. All the lights have been doused to celebrate the spring festival. Everyone was fumbling in the dark. Wei Ying threw his head back and laughed a hearty laugh. But his eyes were so used to the dark that he could clearly see where he was going.

"Senior Wei! watch out!"

Wei Ying smoothly jumped over the rock without even looking at it.

"Wha.... how?"

Wei Ying gave a toothy grin and said "You're too young to master this technique."

The kid gave a pout and walked away. 

"Haha! Children! They always believe what you say!"

"They sure do brother in law." Lan Xichen gave Wei Ying a smile before standing beside him and looking over the students preparing for the event.

Wei Ying smiled and gave a slight bow. His brother law had openly accepted him with warmth and had defied so many rules for both of them. Wei Ying had always had a huge amount of respect for Lan Xichen. Not just for accepting him, but for doing it with a warm heart.

"They're about to light them, Wei Ying."

They both lifted up the paper lanterns and lit them up. They held the lantern waiting for others to light up them as well. 

He saw Lan Zhan standing in the sidelines observing him. He crinkled his eyes and smiled at him. He gestured his husband to come over to him. Lan Zhan walked over without ever taking his eyes off of Wei Ying.

Lan Xichen took one look at them and smiled to himself. He excused himself to join their uncle.

Lan Zhan thanked the gods for giving his brother enough tact to understand the situation. He really wanted to spend this time with his husband. Alone. He had even refused Shizui's offer to light the lanterns with him. 

Wei Ying's eyes were fixed on the lanterns that littered the night sky. It looked like glowing raindrops and he was mesmerized. He opened his lips in slight awe. He has witnessed lantern festivals before but the view from the mountains was quite a sight. There was no obstruction of buildings, hence it looked like they were going straight to heaven. It was almost as if they will become the stars themselves.

The lanterns held no interest for the other man standing beside him.

Wei Ying was transfixed and barely moved. He looked like a child that has seen the world for the first time and Lan Zhan could do nothing but pray that nothing hurts this beautiful soul. Even if something were to happen to him, he prayed that Wei Ying would be safe and happy. He prayed every day to lessen the burden that his husband carried in his heart.

The gods seem to have finally answered.

His husband seemed to let go of the shadows under his eyes. He looked like he had forgotten his past, for just a moment. He looked like the fifteen-year-old Wei Ying that he had fallen for. With awe in his eyes and laughter in his lips.

He softly bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his temples. He wound a tender hand around his husband's waist and stayed there. Unable to resist, he placed several tiny kisses on Wei Ying's forehead. He heard his husband sigh and lean into the touch. if he were to lose his life this very moment, he would die a happy man.

He prayed one final time that the gods bless him with many such moments.

Where Wei Ying was just Wei Ying.

\--------------------------

P.S. this is what they might look like. 

 


	15. His family

He was sweating. He was almost ready to soil himself. He was nervous. It's been seven years since he had been married, but this situation still scared him out of his own soul. The great Yiling patriarch being scared out of his own wits. 

Oh how the mighty have fallen!

Lan Qiren pinned him with a stare enough to rival a thousand suns.

"The annual meeting of the Sect leaders will be held here, at the cloud recess. Which I believe you are aware of."

He vigorously nodded his head. "of.. of course!"

"Good."

The annual meeting of the Sects is an event that had been held as long as the cultivation Sects had come into existence. First, it had been clans and clan leaders. But the system had been changed to include everyone, with or without blood relations to the major clans. Hence they had changed the name to the Annual sect conference

It was one very similar meeting that had decided the siege at the burial mounds which had eventually ended his life. Thinking about the past almost made him shudder with the  weight of the memories. A slight tremor went through him.

Lan Qiren seems to notice it. "I am officially inviting you to join the conference as you are the legal spouse of my nephew." "You can choose to not attend. But you need to tell me now."

"I will attend elder Lan." Wei Wuxian gave a deep bow in respect to Lan Qiren.

"Good. That is all, you may leave."

Wei Ying took this chance to get out of there. He was breathing hard by the time he got out of the hall. The onslaught of memories had almost made him buckle under their weight. He was totally unprepared for it.

"Wei Ying, are you all right?"

Lan Xichen looked at him with concern shining in his eyes. He held out an arm to support Wei Ying.

"I'm fine brother in law. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Are you sure?" Wei Ying gave a shaky smile before walking away to his cottage. He really wanted Lan Zhan by side now.

He found his husband studying a book by the window. He crept up to Lan Zhan and sat down beside him. Wei Ying gently laid his lead on his broad shoulders and wound both his arms tightly around his midsection. He breathed in the sandalwood that always seems to cling to his husband's robes.

Lan Zhan put his book away and engulfed Wei Ying into his arms and held him like he would disappear. There were no words spoken between them. 

Even though Wei Ying complained sometimes that Lan Zhan doesn't talk as much, he really is thankful for the times when his husband just holds him without questioning him. Lan Zhan just seems to sense his distress. He always waits with open arms and kisses and a silence that's tranquil. He never pressures him to talk unless he wants to.

His husband was a godsend. 

"Lan Zhan...?"

"hmmm?" He didn't stop stroking Wei Ying's hair.

"I was invited to go to the annual conference by your uncle."

Lan Zhan was quite for a long time before answering.. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll explain to uncle."

"No! I want to. Your uncle is finally accepting me as a part of your family and your husband. His invitation meant that he acknowledges me! I have to be there."

"Hmm.. I promise to stay beside you the whole time." He held one of Wei Ying's palm and placed a kiss on it. "I promise."

\----------------------------------------------------

Wei Ying was feeling a little awkward. In the past, he had faced off against almost all of them and had beaten every single one of them in battle. What's worse was, Jiang Cheng was there. And he was glaring at him the whole time. 

Well, at least he wasn't ignoring him.

The conference was a smooth affair. Issues regarding uprisings and natural disasters were brought up. Aids were decided to be provided to the sects affected by the floods that season. All in all, it was smooth. No one questioned Wei Ying's presence as Lan Qiren had personally invited him and Lan Zhan had a threatening aura surrounding him. 

Keeping the mouth shut is better than facing off against two of the most powerful fighters in history. 

Jiang Cheng had kept his distance from him. Some wounds never heal.

Dinner was served and it had been an uneventful affair. 

"Wei Wuxian."

He jumped a little before answering, "Elder Lan." He bowed deeply.

"You behaved yourself well this evening. You have had seven years of training after all."

Wei Ying smiled lightly before composing himself. He had nothing to say to that. He had tried very hard to fit into the Lan clan. He did not ever want Lan Zhan to be insulted because of him. His action had consequences. 

"Don't ever think that I support your method of cultivation."

Wei Ying turned to look at him and waited.

"But you have been wronged and you make Lan Zhan happy. Even I can see that. And you have been behaving  yourself for his sake."

He removed a box from the folds of his robes and presented it to Wei Ying. "This is yours now. Remember,  I can just as easily take this away from you."

Saying this Lan Qiren walked away. Wei Ying was flabbergasted. He opened the box and his breath was caught in his throat. His eyes widened and his fingers trembled. He looked up, only to find Lan Xichen smiling at him. He also found Jiang Cheng looking at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. To say that Wei Ying was confused, would be an understatement.

"Welcome to the family, my love." 

He felt Lan Zhan hug him from behind with one arm and pick up the item with the other arm. 

It was as pristine as freshly fallen snow. It was made of the standard cotton material and had clouds printed on it. There were thin strands of silver that reflected light from the ribbon. It was a symbol of being Lan. A symbol of being the official spouse of a Lan.

There were tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Lan Zhan buried his face in Wei Ying's neck and smiled. His arms tightened around Wei Ying and held him in place.

He finally had a place to belong.

They had finally accepted him.


	16. His warmth

**Warning** : Mature themes

\---------------------------

He couldn't breathe.

He opened his lips in a silent gasp trying to get all the air that he can. it wasn't enough. It will never be enough. He opened his mouth wider to allow the air to enter his lungs.

He wanted to breathe. He wanted to cry. He wanted to break something. He wanted to scream. 

That is exactly what he did. He opened his lips and let out a guttural scream, waking up the other occupant in the room.

"Wei Ying! Wake up!" 

He woke up with a start and sat up, breathing heavily. His eyes were frantic and resembled more a cornered wild animal than a human being.  Lan Zhan knew he should not touch Wei Ying for a while. The last time he had tried pulling Wei Ying into his arms resulted in him getting a black eye. Wei Ying was also very skilled in physical combat, it's best not to disturb him.

He had adrenaline being pumped through his veins and he could lose his focus any time. When they had first gotten married, dealing with Wei Ying's nightmare's had been difficult for Lan Zhan. He had tried interfering in the process which had only made Wei Ying even more disturbed.

Over time he had learnt that he had to let his husband sleep through it and wake up on his own. He had also learnt to keep his hands to himself as Wei Ying never fully recovers from his nightmares as soon as he wakes up. He need his own time to clear the haze surrounding his head.

Lan Zhan's heart had broken into a thousand pieces every time he heard his husband struggle in sleep. He had felt like a failure! He felt like he had failed his husband in making him feel loved and safe. Over time the nightmare had reduced drastically. But it still affected him now and then.

"Lan Zhan??" Wei Ying spoke up in a shaky voice.

He waited no time in pulling his husband into his arms and crush him with warmth. Lan Zhan had also learn that words never helped Wei Ying during times like these. Hence, he had always settled for non-verbal ways.

Wei Ying said nothing before wrapping his arms around the warm body over him. They stayed like that for a long time before he pulled on Lan Zhan's sleeping robes. 

Lan Zhan knew what he wanted. He quickly shed his clothes and pulled on Wei Ying's hair tie. His hair fell down in silken waved and reached the floor. He kissed the forehead, the nose, the cupid's bow and the chin. His lips paved a way towards the throat.

Wei Ying closed his and decided to feel. And only feel.

Lan Zhan used his deft fingers to slip Wei Ying out of his robes. Wei Ying shivered as the cold air touched every inch of his exposed skin. He pulled his husband's warm body closer to exchange heat. 

Lan Zhan's lips travelled downwards and placed two tiny kisses directly over the beating heart. As he lips moved further downwards, all Wei Ying could do was open his mouth and roll his eyes back. He fell on to the mattress, losing all strength in his limbs.

The fingers did not stop.

Wei Ying arched his body. Looking at him, Lan Zhan was reminded of a bowstring that was stretched taut. It held so much power that the snap can make your fingers bleed. Wei Ying was no different. Lan Zhan did not stop. He would not stop even if his fingers bled. 

Wei Ying lost all sense of time. all sense of decency. 

All he could think about was this man that was hunched over him, weaving magic upon his body. He stretched his arms looking for something to grab onto. He found two strong shoulders and held onto them for dear life.

As the dawn broke Wei Ying also broke from the inside out. He felt like each of his cells were being destroyed and reconstructed by this man. He gripped the sheets hard and opened his lips. He gasped and screamed to welcome a new day.

Only now, he wasn't waking up from a nightmare. All he could feel was a warm haze that clouded his senses and made him float. He refused to face the reality of the day. He knew his husband had duties to get to but he did not want to move away from the beautiful cocoon that they had built together since last night.

Hours passed and it was almost dawn.

The two exhausted forms lay on the silk sheets.

One, with the eyes closed. And one, with the eyes open, looking at the other form.

He pulled Wei Ying into a tender embrace and kissed the sweaty forehead. He said a single word "Sleep"

Wei Ying smiled on his husband chest, listening to the heartbeat. A heartbeat that belonged to him. He looked outside to see the snow falling down. They looked like glistening crystals in the sunlight. 

It was winter. Yet his husband was always warm.

 

 


	17. His father

Two things he was sure of.

1\. HanGuang Jun was going to kill him.

2\. HanGuang Jun WILL kill him today.

Somehow sneaking out had sounded like a great idea then. Not so much now.

They had sneaked out to find Wen Ning. They had previously went night hunting with Wen Ning and had had had so much fun that they missed him. The students of other clans did not have as many restrictions as the Lan sect students did. Hence, it was easier for them to sneak out during late hours.

The princess had challenged him. By princess of course he means Jin Ling. He had called the Lan people uptight and dull. He had especially insulted HanGuang Jun. Shizui could no longer tolerate his goading and had accepted the challenge. 

Which had been a stupid decision to make. Very stupid.

Now he was lost. Without a way to find Wen Ning or to go home. If he was not present during the early morning sessions, he will be deep deep trouble. How much pain, he did not know. But he knew it would be a lot. He should really stop being friends with Jin Ling.

The princess had not changed even a little bit. Not even after taking over as the leader of his Sect. But that did not stop his uncle from scaring his wits off. 

He turned to look at Jin Ling casually lounging by a tree. He knew Shizui would be in trouble and offered no help. He really does enjoy tormenting people.

They all suddenly heard a noise and saw movement by a shrub. Thinking it was a small animal they all went about their business. 

Suddenly they saw a movement out of the corner of their eyes. There was something moving. As soon as the clouds moved away and the moonlight hit the creature; they all had their hearts up by their throats. It seem to have multiple limbs and seem to crawl towards them. They were frozen with fear.

Jin Ling was the first one to scream. Soon it created a chain of events that made all the boys scream and run for their lives. If the elders were to seem them now, they would be rolling on the ground with shame. 

They were all running in different directions instead of the same one. Shizui wanted to hit his head on a wall with all that was going on.

"Lan Yuan! Please don't run, it's me!" That was definitely Wen Ning's voice.

He stopped running and turned to look at the creature. He finally stood up in two legs. His clothes seem to have caught in branches and leaves which had looked like limbs in the darkness. His hair was also flailing everywhere which gave off a ghost like illusion. Shizui found it funny because Wen Ning was dead. Even though he was actually dead, he was more human compared to most people that he had met.

"If you ever do that again, I will find a way to resurrect you and kill you all over again!" 

"Hahaha! Calm down sugar prince." Jin Ling somehow found the courage to speak and it was to make fun of Shizui. Sugar prince was the name he was bequeathed with because Jin Ling considered him to be too nice even for a Lan.

"Oh shut up Princess! Minutes ago you were screaming like a new born duck." Jingyi found that exact moment to drop that fact into the conversation.

Jin Ling's seem to clam up after that. His face turned a fine shade of pink that was hard not to laugh at. He would've laughed, if only he hadn't been terrified a few moments ago. The juniors were all laughing. Jingyi was snickering discreetly at the princess. Even though he was their friend, he was technically a sect leader now. And it was considered rude to openly laugh at a sect leader.

Once a Lan. Always a Lan.

He sighed. "I'm sorry master Lan Yuan. It was not my intention to scare you off like that. I just hadn't cleaned myself as I wasn't expecting to meet anyone. What brings you here to this forest?"

"We were actually looking for you. It has been a while and we were hoping to go night hunting with you. you are.... looking well Senior Wen Ning."

Shizui seemed to stop with an awkward smile. What do you say to a dead person? You are looking quite alive today? No, that sounded wrong.

"Thank you Lan Yuan!" Even though he couldn't smile, he could still quirk up the corners of his mouth which resembled a smile. Senior Wei always used to say that Wen Ning had the brightest smile ever. And he could almost see that smile even now. He sometimes wished to remember his childhood just to see that smile. 

But Wei Ying also told him that his eyes have not changed. Even though there is no more life in him, his eyes still remained kind. Shizui often wondered why the kindest people suffer the most. Senior Wei, HanGuang Jun, Sect leader and so many others.

"Young masters, all of you must return to the cloud recess at once. It is not safe in this forest at night. All kinds of creatures roam this land. Let me escort you."

It took them nearly 3 hours on foot to reach cloud recess at 2 am in the morning. It was still very dark and snow was piled everywhere. They had to somehow climb the compund walls of cloud recess without falling down. 

All the clans had gathered at cloud recess for a conference. Which means not only will they get punished by the Lan clan but also by every other clan, if caught. Jin Ling was mostly worried about his uncle. He never said it out loud after taking over the clan but Jiang Cheng still terrified him.

He could almost feel a shudder pass through him.

They all climbed the tallest compund in cloud recess to get to their quarters. Shizui almost slipped, but JingYi caught him. They finally made it inside without causing a commotion. 

\-----------

Why?! Why must people start prayer sessions at 5 am in the morning?

Suddenly there was a jab at his side and he turned to look at JingYi motioning him not to yawn. He quickly closed him mouth and smiled at another elder that passed by him. He could not even remember which clan he was from. He needs to keep this up for the whole day.

Wei Ying walked upto to him and gave him a radiant smile. "Rough night?"

"N...no Senior Wei! Was sleeping all night!" He realised that he was being very awkward. 

Jin Ling that was observing him from a distance really wanted to smack him in the head. He really needs to learn to lie better. Jin Ling put a hand over his face and sighed.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes Senior Wei!"

"Good. Cause Lan Zhan wanted me to tell you to be careful while clmbing the south gate, especially in the snow. He also said he will not help you if you get caught by Uncle Qiren. May the luck be in your favour."

Wei Ying gave him another radiant smile and left to join his husband.

JingYi swore that, that day he saw the soul leave Shizui's body.

\---------------------------------------

Author's note: No, my computer is not fixed yet. Yes, I had to borrow again.

I hope you guys have a great monday, because let's face it. Mondays are hard. Happy reading :)


	18. His eyes

Inspiration:(Song) Sweet but psycho - Ava Max (Random, I know. But the inspiration to write just hit me in the face)

Recommendation: Maybe put the song on before you read this chapter. Maybe you will enjoy it more. Happy reading! ;)

Warning: Mature themes

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black robes flying in the wind. With hair like raven and eyes like rubies. He stood among the darkness, watching the results of his carnage. He stood tall with his flute hanging by his hip. The tassle flapping in the wind, making a hollow chime. 

Then he smiled. Oh what a smile that was.

Lan Zhan had seen Wei Ying fight a lot of times since they were fifteen. Afterall, he was one of the best warriors the world has ever seen. It's natural that he had seen him fight. Back then, every time Wei Ying had fought with his demonic cultivational skills, it had scared Lan Zhan. He had watched Wei Ying slip into madness little by little in every fight he had.

Hence, he had been in a constant state of worry.

He had been scared for Wei Ying's state of mind. His physical well being. He was also constantly making sure that no one was out to hurt We Ying.

Now. Now though... It envoked a different kind of emotion in him.

Desire cursed through his veins like lightning. He felt like his mind was on fire. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't pause his fingers from clenching. He could feel his heartbeat over the thunder that shuddered through the forest. 

His husband stood there like the ruler of the underworld. Eyes blazing a royal shade of red. And a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. He knows that he's got this fight. He knows that these creatures are no match to the maestro of the darkness. That's the smile of someone who knows they will win.

Good lord, what an enticing smile that was... and he wanted to sink his canines in them. 

He put his flute on a rock beside him and waited. Lan Zhan was confused on how he will control the creatures. Wei Ying waited until they were a safe distance and then took of his top robes. 

He was going into physical combat!

Lan Zhan swore that his heart stopped right there. Wei Ying looked straight at Lan Zhan before giving him a sinister smile that almost said "I know what you're thinking about."

Lan Zhan gulped. Hard. He was a gone man tonight. And he will welcome it with open arms.

He punched through a corpse's bones before moving on to the next. He took down a dozen before casually flipping onto a rock. He made it look effortless. Lan Zhan was exactly aware of what kind of physical training it took to do that. Wei Ying was also the more flexible one among them both.

When he fights is when you can truly marvel the man Wei Ying is. 

In bed though, it had always been Wei Ying who had been submissive. Even while playing with the younger students, he always lets himself be beat by some inexperienced junior, just so they could gain confidence. Sometimes he almost forgets that his husband can beat him in physical combat. That his physical composition is that of a warrior and that his combat skills far exceed him.

Watching him now, dancing among the corpses was a gentle reminder to Lan Zhan that Wei Ying chose to be submissive. Should he choose otherwise, their life in the sheets would be much much different. 

Lan couldn't help but anticipate that.

Lot of people thought that Lan Zhan was a prideful man. He was not. He was proud of his family ancestory as a Lan, but that was it. He was silent, that was all. People mistook it for pride. Which meant that Lan Zhan had no problem being under the man that was his husband. The problem was though, he never vocalised it.

There were barely ten corpses left and they ran away. Wei Ying jumped down from the branch he was on and walked towards Lan Zhan. His slow deliberate steps said that he knew exactly what was going on in his husband's mind. He ignored that robe that lay just a few feet apart. 

He walked close to the breathing range of Lan Zhan and looked at him from head to toe. Lan Zhan felt exposed. Eight years of being married and he had never felt unarmed, until now. Embarrased sure. But not unarmed.

It was exhilarating for him. He was not scared, he was nervous. He wanted to see what Wei Ying was capable of.

"Tell me my love, what did you want the whole time you had your eyes on me?" His voice had dropped at least two decibels and he sounded like sin. "Tell me Lan Zhan, will you let yourself be mine this night?"

Lan Zhan wasted no time in pulling a fightfull of Wei Ying's hair and kissed him hard. He knew they were outside but self control be damned! 

Wei Ying languidly wound his leg aroung Lan Zhan's ankle and toppled him onto the damp moss, right onto the robe that lay there. "tsk tsk tsk... Lan Zhan you never answered my question. No touching until you do."

This version of his husband is really dangerous. Definitely dangrous. 

Lan Zhan kept a groan in and looked at Wei Ying unblinkingly. Wei Ying slowly crawled over Lan Zhan's prone form and was nose to nose with him. He lowered his lashes and gave his husband a sultry look. "breathe Lan Zhan."

He finally let out the breath he was holding. And slowly replied "It would be my pleasure to be yours, now and anytime."

Wei Ying lets out a breathy laugh. "Haha... panting and nervous, you're still eloquent as ever Lan Zhan." He planted a kiss on the cupid's bow, refusing to give a proper kiss. 

"Wei Ying.. I said I would submit to you. That doesn't mean you can be a tease."

"Unfortunately, you don't get to decide that my dearest." He bowed his head and bit down on Lan Zhan's throat. He knew his husband was sensitive there. Lan Zhan decided to stop thinking and completely submit to these new sensations. He dropped his on the soft moss with a soft thud. 

"That's it Lan Zhan. It's that easy." 

Clothes were shed. Which they spread on the forest floor. Lan Zhan forgets that indecency in public is forbidden according to clan rules. He would be lucky if he remembers his own name right now. 

"Open for me Lan Zhan."

Oh god! Wei Ying's basal voice was turning his insides to mush. Lan Zhan's only response to that was a slow, low groan.

Wei Ying's mind was in chaos. He did not expect Lan Zhan to comply to his wiles but he did. He did not know how to handle this new side of his husband. Hence he stopped thinking and gave into his instincts and let them guide him.

When they finally became one, Wei Ying understood why Lan Zhan always seem to be possessed while making love.

Words were barely shared until the wee hours of the dawn. The sunlight cast shadows all over the dark forest, breathing it with life. He was a ruined man this morning. Lan Zhan looked at the spent body on top of him and smiled.  Life was wherever Wei Ying was.

Wei Ying finally looked up at him with sleepy eyes. They were back to their normal dark black and seem to reflect the sunrise in them.

"Have I told you Wei Ying? You have beautiful eyes."

Wei Ying seemed to pause as he processed the information. And gave him a radiant smile that seem to put the sun to shame.

\---------------------------------------------------

love and let people love. Thank you for reading.


	19. Announcement!

Hello my amazing readers, I currently welcome suggestions for scenarios or prompts for Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian. If you feel that I should add any other characters into the prompts, please do let me know. But the main scenario should be Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian. 

Note: The prompts cannot be of explicit sexual nature as I do not write those stories. Sure some subtle ones are welcome. keyword SUBTLE :) Also if it is similar to something I have already written, I will not write those as well.

I will be adding these short prompts as another separate story. I am doing this because I sometimes wish that authors would capture a moment that is in my mind and put words to it. I know that many of you feel that sometimes too. So! I welcome any and all suggestions within the conditions stated. Please do not be put off if I do not write your prompt. I will eventually get to it. Patience is virtue.

Please look forward to an update to this current story on Friday! Happy reading!


	20. His cooking skills

Oh god no.....

OH GOD NO!

Wei Wuxian was a nervous wreck. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen actually. He looked at the man in front of him and wondered what to do.

Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, and the boys were all gone to this training camp where warriors especially young warriors from all over the cultivation world came to showcase their talents and learn a new skill that they wish to learn. The best of the best come there to teach including his husband and brother in law. Which is why these events were filled with people and it almost looked like a festival.

Wei Wuxian being the lazy man he is, refused to go to the meet. Sure he could've shown off his talents but that day he had only wanted to stay in bed and sleep. Lan Zhan had not disturbed him. After all, he was the one that wore him out. He had dropped an open-mouthed kiss on his cheek and had left.

But! That was not the issue now. Wei Wuxian thought that he would have 3 days of peace and quiet. No Juniors, No husband, No Uncle. He loved his husband with all his heart but sometimes it's nice to not have someone wake you up in the morning. Lan Zhan had a weird habit of wanting to see his eyes before starting his day.

So he wakes up Wei Wuxian to just look at his sleep filled eyes and kiss him good morning. Then he leaves to go about his business.

Again! That was not the issue.

Apparently, Uncle Qiren had not left for the meet due to a sore throat. Turns out it was not a sore throat and that he was running a temperature. He had not even come to the classes. Which meant it was serious.

Lan Qiren never misses classes. Even if it was at the crack of the morning, at four. NEVER. The students called him a dictator. He wanted to laugh but couldn't. 

Wei Wuxian was worried, but he was also scared. Lan Qiren still scared him. It was more about disappointment rather than anger. Wei Wuxian was scared that someday Lan Qiren will realize that his nephew deserved more and send him away. Or ask Lan Zhan to marry one of the beautiful clanswoman and settle down with children.

He was scared of being the stain that had settled on Lan Zhan's pristine robes. But that also meant that he will do anything to gain Lan Qiren's approval. 

Now there lies the issue. A sick Lan Qiren was even more temperamental than usual. He had shouted at almost all the elders that had gone to him for advice regarding clan matters. He had yelled at them for being so incompetent that they couldn't run the place even for one day without Lan Xichen. 

He hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came the sharp response. Wei Wuxian gulped loudly before entering the sleeping chambers.

"Uncle Qiren." He gave a low bow of respect before speaking. "I was worried and wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am doing fine." That was a curt response. Now what?

"The cook told me that you hadn't eaten anything. Would you like me to make you some soup? It might help with the sore throat."

"You do not need you to do that." 

"No! Please let me ..." He gave another bow to enunciate his point.

"...very well.."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Wei Ying gave a long sniff at the bowl to see how it was. It smelled just right.

He went in after knocking on the door. Lan Qiren was sitting up with a book in hand. One can never tell that he was sick. Lans... always so poised and perfect.

"It's lotus roots soup. My sister originally made them with meat but as you do not eat meat, I have skipped them."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, Jiang Yanli?"

"Ah yes. She truly was a remarkable child."

Wei Ying gave a slight, sad smile before offering the bowl.

So. Here was the thing. Lan Qiren had not ever eaten spice in his entire life. And Wei Wuxian had no sense of cooking when it came to spices. One sip was all it took for Lan Qiren to drop his bowl. Which landed right on top of his lap. Scorching his thighs and some delicate areas.

"Wei Wuxian!" 

Oh. No.

"Uncle Qiren! Let me help. Let me get a cloth to wipe it off. No! let me get you water to drink." Wei Wuxian looked almost comical running around in circles.

"Stop! you're giving me a headache."

Wei Wuxian stopped in the middle of running and was funnily bent at the hips. he looked ready for a race. 

"There are fresh robes onto the shelf there and go ask the cook to bring me some hot water."

"Yes..." He reached to the top of the shelf and found the robes. He handed them to Lan Qiren and left to find the cook.

\---------------------------------------------

Lan Qiren had finally settled after cleaning up. Wei Wuxian knocked again.

"What now?"

"I bought you some soup, elder Lan." Wei Wuxian gave a toothy smile to go with the bowl of soup.

Lan Qiren leveled him with a steady stare. "No more soup."

"Don't worry I asked the cook to measure the spice level while I made it." 

"Leave it on the table by the window I will have it later. And close the window, it looks like a storm is brewing."

"Yes of course"

They spend the rest of the evening chatting about southern poetry and sword fighting techniques. He was so glad that his father had forced him to study poetry. It was good conversation material. And it seems that the fever had made Lan Qiren more talkative. Wei Wuxian considered this a victory.

They retired for the night. 

The next morning he came to check on Lan Qiren. Only to find that the floor mats were being changed. 

He asked one of the juniors on what happened. 

"Some idiot left the window open during the storm and most of the room got drenched. The teacher is staying in the Sect leader's room for now."

"hahaha... ha.. ha.. I should go!"

He could hear the temple bells which signaled that his husband and Lan Xichen were back from the conference. 

Oh god. Lan Qiren was definitely going to embarrass him in front of both of them. He found a pillar and knocked his head onto the pillar for being so stupid. That hurt. He went out to meet his husband and braced himself for the scolding.

Lan Zhan waited at the steps of the library with a tiny smile and open arms. 3 days were definitely long. He fell into them and inhaled. "I missed you." He felt a kiss being dropped on the crown of his head.

"I missed you more. I should've definitely come with you to the conference."

Soon he was surrounded by Lan Xichen and the juniors. He saw Lan Qiren walk up to him from a distance and gulped.

"I hope everything went well without incidences?"

"Yes, uncle Qiren." Everyone gave him a low bow. Wei Ying stood there with his spine straight. Lan Qiren gave Wei Ying his best glare. 

"How are you feeling right now uncle?" Oh no, here it comes.

"I'm better now. Your husband is a bad cook. Although my throat does feel better."

Lan Xichen smiled fondly "He really is, isn't he uncle?" Lan Zhan also had to chuckle at that

While they were walking to the dining hall, Lan Qiren whispered low. "You will go help the juniors with changing the floor mats and you will also copy the rules seven times. Do this and I won't tell Lan Zhan about your blunder." Saying this, he walked away.

Wei Ying really wanted to laugh. Uncle Qiren was becoming more like him these days.

\--------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: As promised I have started a new work for reader prompts. You guys can drop me suggestions for prompts according to the details mentioned in the announcement. You can inbox me or add them as comments.  Happy reading!

 

 


	21. Her love

Wei Ying looked around trying to suppress his tears. It was a sad sight.

Mo Li Hua was a tiny village located in a river bank which cultivates flowers and fruits. it was their main agriculture and they were famous for these. They supplied these to almost all neighboring kingdoms. They were currently under no kingdoms jurisdiction. Hence, no Kingdom came forward to help.

Their name, Mo Li Hua, literally means the jasmine flower. For which they were known far and wide for.

But looking at them now, it was hard to say it was the same town. There were no more flowers left. They had wilted as much as the people had. One of the dams upstream had broken due to the heavy rains and had flooded the entire village.

Many people had lost their homes and their precious crops and currently had nowhere to go. A few of them were also hurt trying to save the crops.

Lan Zhan and Wei Ying had ventured out to take a break from clan duties and stumbled upon this scene. They both instantly decided to help.

Lan Zhan tried his best to heal the wounded with herbal medicine and Wei Ying was busy helping them rebuild houses. It would be far easier with Wen Ning here. But he had no intention of scaring them to an early grave. He looked around again to see a young girl about the age of 7 sitting on a log of wood and crying.

He walked over and gently sat on the log without startling her. "Hello!"

The girl looked at him with wide, wet eyes and sniffled a few times. For some reason, his sister's face flashed into his mind and he instantly picked up the child and hugged her. He waited until her sniffles died down and she calm enough to speak.

"What's your name kid?"

"Shao Yao..." She rubbed her eyes adorably.

"Oh another flower! What a wonderful name! Your parents give you this name?"

She immediately burst into a fresh batch of tears and Wei Ying was entirely unprepared for it. What did I do? -was his first thought. 

"She has no parents sire. She had a brother, but he passed away trying to keep her safe."

Wei Ying's heart went out to the child.

He hugged the girl again and rocked her till she calmed down. Which took a long time. He tried speaking to the child, but she would not respond. He couldn't bring himself to leave her alone. He stayed with her till nightfall and till his husband came looking for him.

"Wei Ying? Is she hurt?"

"Hmm? no no! She doesn't have a home, Lan Zhan. What do we do?"

"She can stay with us if the village elder allows it."

The village elder was a sweet old lady who had a toothless smile. And it was one of the most adorable things that Wei Ying had seen. She readily agreed and told them that she'll find her a home soon.

Wei Ying brought the little girl home and laid her on the floor mattress. There was only one bed in the hut and he asked his husband to take it. Lan Zhan was not used to poverty or sleeping on the cold hard floor. His husband gracefully refused.

"She will take the bed. We will sleep on the floor."

"Second master Lan, no need to be generous. It's all right."

"I'm not... I can sleep as long as you're there. Where does not matter." His ears slightly reddened while saying.

"How you are still embarrassed after years of marriage, I will never know Lan Zhan." He gave a dazzling smile to his husband and tucked the sleeping child in bed.

"Not like that... she will have trouble breathing. Like this." Lan Wangji slightly loosened the covers and brought them down to her shoulders.

"You are really good at this Lan Zhan. I cannot believe I missed it when Lan Yuan grew up." He embraced his husband lightly while slipping into the covers. Lan Zhan lightly kissed his neck and held him close. "It is all right now. Sleep."

\-----------------------------------------

Wei Ying woke up to a weight on his chest. "Whaaa?"

The little girl sat on his chest trying to shake him awake. "Hungry."

Wei Ying sat up along with Lan Zhan and looked around to see if the hut had anything. Finding nothing, Lan Zhan offered to find food and left the hut. 

"You. kid. How old are you?"

She held up 7 fingers. "Seven and you can already count! Smart kid you are!"

He saw the girl's face light up. Wei Ying did not want the girl to be reminded of her brother's death. That was the good thing about children, as long as you kept them distracted they don't ask you anything. Lan Zhan stepped inside and brought 3 bowls of porridge on a tray.

"Sorry. They had no meat."

He lightly kissed his husband's face and said, "No problem darling."

He gave a bowl to the child and watched her literally stuff her face in the bowl. He laughed lightly and wiped off her mouth with his sleeve.

The rest of the day was spent helping the villagers and playing tag with her. Lan Zhan was surprisingly good with her. He thought his husband might have trouble as she was a girl. But he was a natural with children. He would've been wonderful with Lan Yuan. 

They spent a week there before it was time to leave. 

The girl would not stop wailing and Wei Ying himself was not doing so great. He had gotten attached to the kid and it was tugging at his heartstrings to leave her. The village elder had agreed to adopt her as her own goddaughter.

"Lan Zhan..." He looked at Lan Zhan with watery eyes. Lan Zhan crouched down to her level and spoke in a clear commanding voice.

"Shao Yao, do you want to come live with us?"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes and vigorously nodded.

"Remember, you might never see your village again. You cannot come back."

She nodded again.

"Child, this not a decision you must take lightly. You should..." Before he could finish the sentence the girl fell onto Lan Zhan and clung to his neck. "Do you not want to stay?"

"No!" 

It was as clear as day. He picked up the tiny child and gave her to Wei Ying to hold.

The old lady looked at the three of them and smiled. 

"Milady, I request your permission to take her home back to cloud recess. I know that we both are men and raising a girl might be difficult for us. But we promise to come to you for counsel, should we face roadblocks along the way. Will you allow us to take her home?" Lan Wangji gave a deep bow before standing up.

"And I will be here. What if she one day decides to come back here?"

"We will let her! No child should ever be caged." This time it was Wei Ying that spoke up.

The old lady gave the new family her blessings and wished them well. Wei Ying was nervous about raising a girl. But he knew he would keep his sister as an inspiration while raising her.

"I cannot believe we have a girl" Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan in disbelief.

"No Wei Ying. We have a daughter."

\--------------------------


	22. His patience

The Lans do not celebrate birthdays. 

The Lans do not celebrate birthdays.

Wei Ying had never understood the weird concept of being gloomy and sad all the time. But he has accepted that fact about his second family very quickly. After all his husband was not much different. He was the epitome of being a Lan.

Trying to explain to his daughter on why the Lans don't celebrate birthdays was hard.

"It is because they believe that a person must never be selfish in their desires. That they must think of helping others before celebrating for oneself." Wei Ying mentally applauded himself on making up these things to convince his daughter. 

"But it's father's birthday!" 

Yes. Now he understood why Shizui had given up and had brought his daughter to him. She was even more stubborn than she was three years ago. It had taken all of them a year to get her to open up and get comfortable with them. But once she came out of her shell, she was a firecracker! 

She was a mini Wei Ying. It was one of the many reasons why she was very attached to Lan Zhan. Her father's calm had complimented her boisterous energy. They got along like fish and water.  

"Darling, Rules are rules. You know grandfather Lan Qiren will not approve."

Another thing that came as a surprise was Lan Qiren's attachment to her. Even though her loudness put him off all the time and even though he found new ways to shut her up, she was still his prized pupil. The girl was smart beyond her years. Lan Qiren had been trying to tame her for years now. Not that it had worked.

"But it is father! Don't you think this is unfair? How can you not celebrate his birthday?"

Oh, but they do. They celebrate it privately. In a much much different way. Where alcohol is involved. It was the only occasion when Lan Zhan allows himself to get drunk. But his daughter doesn't need to know that.

"It's all right my darling. Lan Zhan knows how much we all love him." This part alone was true. 

"Hmmm.. Okay."

"Let me say this, I must go to the Caiyi town next week. I shall take you with me and you can buy Lan Zhan an ornamental pen. He adores them. Yes?"

He saw her eyes light up and nod vigorously. He mentally sighed. 

"You promise?"

"Have I ever not kept my promise?"

She nodded no and ran away to play with the rabbits.

So now that his daughter was gone, he has himself to think about. He usually tries to get something for his husband and he refuses every time. He had only been successful 3 times in buying Lan Zhan something.

The first time was a beautiful silk scarf that he had refused to accept at first. Later he had as Wei Ying had engraved their last names in it. The second gift was the best jar of emperor's smile that he could find. Which had eventually started their drinking tradition. The last was the most memorable one.

It had been a restored painting of Lan Wangji's mother. It has nearly brought his husband to tears. He had smiled at Wei Ying like he held all the stars in his eyes. He had understood then that Lan Zhan accepts gifts that have an emotional attachment to them. 

He himself was at a loss on what to give his husband. His husband had always left something by his bedside on his birthday. every year. Without fail. He felt guilty about accepting them all but coming up with nothing when it came to the second master Lan.

Sigh....

Shizui had conveniently agreed to take away Shao Yao on a trip with the juniors so that she doesn't interfere in their evening. Shizui really understood the human mind a lot more than the others did. Lan Qiren had actually proposed the idea that he start teaching classes to the juniors.

Humanities is what he had suggested. Studying society and its inhabitants with a logical view is difficult. Which is why Shizui was perfect for this.

Smart. That boy. His boy. Their boy.

He had an idea on what to get his husband but he needed time to execute it. He decided to bring out the food and drinks out first. Thinking, was never his strongest asset. He better put himself to work and set the table for the evening. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Lan Zhan stepped inside and was met with candles from all over their house. He could smell the fragrance from the candles and the emperor's wine. 

He smiled.

He had told Wei Ying countless time that he doesn't have to celebrate his birthday every year. But he still tried to sneak in things like he did right now. He was very headstrong. 

"Wei Ying?" He called out softly to his husband. He broke the stillness of the house by calling again. "Wei Ying my love?"

"My birthday doesn't matter if you aren't here."

How could he resist that? Wei Ying walked out dressed in the silk white robe that his husband loved. Even after years of marriage, he has managed to keep the robe in good condition. It was Lan Zhan's favorite after all. 

"Happy birthday." That was all he said. 

Lan Zhan gave a heart-stopping smile to those words.

Lan Wangji was not a man of many words, he did not need elaborate love confessions on how he's the light of Wei Ying's life. He understood the unspoken things just as clearly as the spoken words.

Wei Ying stopped to stare at the smile for a minute longer and then dropped the robe.

Neither of them knew who moved closer first. After years of being together, they could read each other's minds like an open book. And they gave up trying to see who could break first. It used to be a game of sorts between them. To seduce each other until one of them broke.

It was not the case anymore. They had grown up. Wei Ying had become one of the official instructors for Martial tactics and the art of war in cloud recess. Ironically most of his teachings emphasized on how to avoid war. Funnily, he also taught the importance of non-violence, friendship, and mutual respect. Funny because he was a volatile person himself. He did not ever want anyone to go to war, but he wanted them to be prepared for it.

He was terribly unprepared for war when it came at him. And it came at him young. He does not wish that upon any of these young students. He wanted them to approach it cautiously or avoid it at all costs.

Students from all over flocked to learn from the great Yiling Patriarch himself. His reputation had not left him yet. He had accepted it as a part of his identity and moved on.

Soon, they were a mess of limbs, lips, teeth, and sweat.

Lan Zhan stopped to look at this breathing, living creature that held a hold over his entire soul.

"Wei Ying." Wei Ying finally opened his eyes and stabilized his breathing. "Thank you for being mine."

He pulled Lan Zhan's face closer to him using both his hands. Like he was something precious that could break otherwise. 

Precious, yes. Breakable, no.

"Whose else would I be?" He replied in a breathy tone. "I really love you Lan Zhan, but...could we please not stop?"

Lan Zhan laughed like the ringing of temple bells.

Oh, how he cherished that sound.

\--------------------- to be continued..........

Apologies on not updating earlier. I am currently working on an original novel of mine. That seems to be taking up a lot of my time.

Thank you for reading!

 

 


	23. His patience- continued

Lan Zhan had come home from teaching his classes almost 3 hours ago and there was no sign of his husband. He had spent the first two hours meditating and going through his student's papers. But now he was getting slightly, very slightly antsy.

Lans do not get antsy. It is such an unsuitable description. 

Lan Zhan ventured finally went into the bedroom to see if his husband had made the bed. Surprisingly the bed was made. Since they had gotten married Wei Ying had only one rule in the house. 

To not make the bed.

Lan Zhan was very strict when it came to cleanliness that even the students were scared of ever scattering books in the library. It was no surprise when it came to the second master Lan's temper when he found scattered library books. It was the same when it came to making the bed as soon as the dawn broke. It was a habit he was not willing to change. Until he got married.

They had constantly made love during their early years of marriage. It may have simmered down now, but it had not disappeared. Sometimes they made love the whole day that the sheets were tangled all day through. Lan Zhan would get up to make it and Wei Ying would pull him back down into the sheets. 

Eventually, Lan Zhan saw a practical solution to this dilemma. They agreed that they would only make the bed when one of them is not present in the house. That way there was no possibility of making love. Lan Zhan still made sure that the sheets were washed regularly but had given up on keeping the bed neat. It was haphazard on most days. 

Surprisingly, today the bed was made. And in the middle of the huge bed was a single unopened letter. He picked up the lavender scented letter. It had his name on it with a simple 'happy birthday'.

He was confused. His birthday was yesterday. He delicately opened the letter.

" _Dearest Lan Zhan,_

_My love from the heavens._

_How will I ever find the right words to tell you how I feel every day I wake up next to you. How can I ever tell you what your heartbeat means to me? How can I ever speak these words to you without shedding tears? That is why I have written you this letter._

_Love was this strange family that took me in when I lost my life at the tender age of five. love was lotus pier and its people that welcomed me with open arms. Love was the smiling child that offered me his last fruit. Love was Shije's cooking on rainy mornings. now?_

_Love is you waking up before me every morning and placing kisses on my eyelids. Love is when you look at me with those eyes that seem to encompass the entire world. Love is your sandalwood breath on my skin. Love is your arms around me. Love is the way you smile so secretively. Love was the way you fought to save me in that cave. How was I so blind? Why couldn't I see your heart then? Why didn't you ask me to? Why did you kiss me in secret?_

_Why?_

_Why didn't you ask me to love you? Why didn't you ask me to marry you? Why? Were we young? Was I blind? Was I reckless? Was it all my fault?_

_I love you._

_I love you enough to move the mountains. Enough to steal the sun for you. Enough to leave everything I have ever known just to hear your voice. To hear you call my name during those cold nights. Did you know that I would do everything I did all over again....If it meant that I get to be with you? I would suffer through a thousand rebirths just to be called yours again._

_I am no poet. I can only write what my heart tells me to._

_I found the letters._

_I'm sorry. But I had to read them when they were addressed to me._

_Will you forgive me? Please?_

_For hurting you. For not easing the pain in your heart. For not holding your hands when your father passed away. For not ever realizing that you were my destiny._

_It was not the war. It was not glory. It was not power. It was you._

_It was you._

_Thank you for raising Sizhui. You made him the man he is today.  virtuous, courageous, kind. Thank you for being the father he never had. He might not tell you this, but you are his entire life. You are the one he worships. Thank you for loving the girl we call our daughter now. For raising her right with all the love in the world. Thank you for giving me another family._

_Never did I in a thousand years thought that you would love me. Marry me and call me yours proudly. Could you hear my heart when you did that? did you know that I was willing to cry at your feet that day? How can one person love so much?_

_I promise to love you for another thousand years. And if the time ever comes for one of us to leave this mortal world, it will be you. I will not let you suffer again without me. I will hold you the entire time your soul leaves this realm. And then I would follow suit because this world is no place for me without you._

_Yours for a thousand births,  
_

_Wei Ying"_

Lan Zhan did not realize that his tears had already started falling. The letter had wet patches on them. He slumped on the bed with no more energy left to hold himself up. 

He had found the letters. 

He Laughed. He threw his head back and laughed. 

He had found the letters.

Lan Zhan felt lighter. He felt like his soul was floating. All those locked up memories that he had kept inside him for years were out in the open now. Wei Ying had never asked him to explain any of them. He had understood in silent understanding. For years he had silently understood without ever asking anything. He had silently stood beside him and been his rock to lean on.

And he had replied to his letters.

This man. This wonderful, dark, powerful, lovable man was his entire universe. And he has chosen to write this letter for his birthday. Lan Zhan sometimes wondered if they could've pursued something when they were younger.

But it was in the past and the present breathing body in his arms was real. He chose to not dwell in the past. 

But he wanted to meet his husband's family once and tell them how much he loved Wei Ying. He wanted to bow in front of them and thank them for taking care of him. Thank them for giving him this precious man to love.

Again. Past is the past.

He needed to go find his husband once he got strength back in his legs.

He smiled.

Lan Zhan knew that his husband loved him. What he didn't know was... how much.

\-------------------------------------------

END.

authors note: I am officially ending this series for now. I do not have any more ideas to continue this. But if anyone wants me to cover a scenario, feel free to message me or post it in the comments. I shall add them to this one or to 'reader prompts'. I'm currently working on an original novel of mine. I wish you would give me your continued support on that as well.

Thank you all for being the source of my inspiration and support! Thank you for reading and leaving comments! I sincerely dedicate this work to those readers who have been with me through this entire journey. 

This was possible because of you. Thank you!

With lots of love,

Ravenna Rose.

     

 


	24. ANNOUNCEMENT!!

It gives me immense happiness to say that a reader has offered to translate my story into Russian as she believes that the book needs a wider readership. I cannot contain my excitement!! I have always wanted to cater to a wider audience than just the English speaking ones.

I will be posting the translated chapters based on her updates. Please be patient if they are not fast enough. Thank you again for being such wonderful readers!! <3


End file.
